The Fight for Harry's Life
by Kendra James
Summary: An alternative ending to DH. Harry walks to his death. Can his friends reach him in time? Will he survive? Sirius,Remus, Tonks are still in the land of the living.H/G, R/H.
1. Chapter 1

The Fight for Harry – Chapter One

Starts midway through the last battle in DH. Harry has seen Snapes memories in the pensieve and heads out to the forest to meet his fate. From here on it's all change and many 'dead' characters are not dead (JK killed of all my favourite ones and being a bit of a wuse, my poor heart couldn't cope with that).

This is my first fanfiction piece although I have got an original fantasy novel out there! Enjoy

Harry heading out the great doors and into the grounds, now flooded with light from the castle. From under his cloak he watched as several aurors and 7th years walked amongst the wounded, checking for those who had survived.

Harry felt himself start to shiver in the cold air; so many dead, so much pain and grieving to come. He wondered how everyone would respond when they knew; when they knew that Harry Potter had just calmly walked to his death without even attempting to defend himself. He hoped they would understand that he hadn't given up.

A familiar voice made his steps falter. Ginny was just a few feet in front of him leaning over an injured child. Her murmuring words of comfort made Harry's chest tense up as if he was being squeezed in a vice. 'Over here', she shouted to one of the teams of healers who ran over and conjured a stretcher out of thin air. The girl was charmed onto it and the three healers ran towards the castle.

Ginny wiped her hands on her jeans and looked around in such despair than Harry couldn't help himself. He let the cloak slide to the ground, appearing from nowhere in front of her. Ginny drew in a shocked raspy breath and then in a second she was in his arms. Harry clung to her, aware than he was sobbing without knowing when he had started.

'This is awful,' she choked into his ear. 'I can't bear it.'

He squeezed her tightly and started to shower kisses on her neck and face. 'I love you Ginny, I love you so much. Don't ever forget that.'

'I love you too.' She said quietly but with such feeling that his throat constricted.

Ginny frowned and pulled away, her hand going to his right side. 'Harry! You're injured, 'she said looking in horror at the rapidly spreading dark patch on his jumper.

'We have to get you to the hospital wing.' She attempted to pull him away towards the light of the great doors but Harry resisted, gently shaking his head. He wondered idly when he had been hurt, maybe when he pushed Fred out the way of that curse; maybe during the escape from the fire those idiot Slytherins had cast. He hadn't noticed at the time.

'Ginny,' he said softly and she stopped pulling, her hands resting on his arms. She looked into his eyes, confusion evident on her face and then stepped back in shock, her arms falling to her sides.

'You're giving yourself up,' her shocked whisper tour at Harry's heart.

'I have to..'

'NO!' Ginny shrieked, grabbing the front of his jumper. 'He won't stop, you know he won't. He'll just kill you and move on. We need you Harry, I need you.' She was pleading now, tears running down her face.

'Ginny, you don't understand. I have to die. He can't be killed until I do.'

Ginny was grabbing his jumper so tightly now that he could feel her nails scratching his skin.

'Harry no, please.' She pleaded with everything in her. 'I don't understand.'

Harry firmly pulled her hands down and kissed her one last time. If he didn't move now, he never would.

'I'm sorry Ginny. I love you so much,' he said his voice breaking. 'Tell Ron and Hermione that I was the seventh; that this was the only way. They will understand, they can explain it to you.'

He picked up his cloak and taking the hardest few steps of his life, he walked away.

'Harry, 'she called. 'HARRY!' There was a pause and then she started shouting.

'Why do you have to do this? Why are you always walking away? What about us? Do I mean so little to you that you can leave me again?' she sobbed. 'I HATE YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME? I HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!'

Harry paused, his heart thudding in his chest and then with one sure movement he swung the cloak over his head and disappeared. Ginny fell to her knees sobbing, her hands tearing at the wet grass.


	2. Chapter 2

A commotion outside the castle disturbed Ron and Hermoine as they slowly walked across the entrance hall with Sirius and Lupin. Ron had a wet cloth in his hands and was tiredly wiping it over all the scratches and cuts he had acquired on his arms and face.

'What's going on?' Lupin asked the auror who had just walked through the door, his face flushed with excitement. 'Has he broken the hour's truce? We still have twenty minutes.'

'No, but we had some excitement. That snake of 'You-know-who's' was sneaking around and Longbottom went after it.'

Ron and Hermione gasped, 'Is Neville alright?' Ron asked urgently but an answer was unnecessary as Neville strode through the front doors, the sword of Godric Griffindor swinging from his hand.

'Neville!'

He grinned at them, 'I killed the snake!' he said proudly. 'Me! Harry said it had to die so I killed it.'

'Harry!' Hermonie grabbed his arm. 'Neville, where is he? We've been looking for him everywhere.'

'He was in the grounds about fifteen minutes ago.'

Sirius growled, forgetting he was in human form. 'He should know better than to wander around the grounds by himself. What was he doing?'

Neville frowned. 'I don't know, he looked a bit odd to be honest.'

Sirius put a hand on Neville's shoulder. 'In what way?' He tried to keep the panic out of his voice as a really bad feeling started creeping into his gut.

'I don't know but he looked blank, a bit cut off and he appeared out of nowhere. I think he had his cloak on.'

Sirius and Remus exchanged a worried glance. 'Did he say where he was going?'

'No, he just told me about the snake,' and at the two older men's questioning looks. 'That the snake had to die and if I got a chance...' Neville trailed off and they all looked down at the blood streaked sword. 'The sword just appeared in front of me,' he said in an awed whisper. 'I picked it up and looked up and there, sneaking about the bushes was the damn snake.'

Ron turned to Hermoine excitedly. 'Do you know what this means? She nodded, too stunned to take it all in. 'We did it,' she whispered. 'That's all of them. He never got the chance to make the seventh.'

'A seventh what?' Sirius questioned.

'Horcrux,' Ron answered without thinking. The two men and the third auror stood nearby all gasped.

'That's how he did it,' Remus stated, his voice shocked. 'That's how the bastard became so powerful.'

Sirius looked between the three children, a grave expression on his face. 'The three of you have been hunting horcruxes this year?'

Ron nodded. 'And Nagini was the last one. He wanted to make seven but never got the chance before he disappeared. Neville just killed the last bit of Voldemort's soul. The bastard's mortal now.'

Neville flushed with pride as Ginny stumbled through the doors behind them, her jeans stained with blood.

'Ginny!' Ron rushed over to her and she collapsed in his arms sobbing.

'Where are you hurt?' Remus asked urgently, kneeling in front of the sobbing girl.

She shook her head, her answer coming in jerky hiccups. 'It's... not.... me, it's Harry. He's.... bleeding really badly.'

'He's hurt!' Sirius exclaimed 'Where? Where is he?'

Ginny shook her head, sobbing all the louder. 'He's gone to give himself up.'

'WHAT!'

'NO!'

'Harry!'

Ginny couldn't tell who had said what amongst the gasps and distress displayed.

'Why?' Hermonie yelled. 'Why would he do that?'

Ginny hiccupped on. 'He said...that...he had...to die! That ..it..was...the...only...way..Vol..de..mort....could be killed. He said....that..he..was the ...seventh.'

Hermonie clapped her hands over her mouth and everyone else drew in a shaky breath.

Ginny continued in a whisper. 'He said you would know what that means.' Her voice rose at the end, a pained question on her lips.

The hall erupted into action. Siruis ran to the doors of the great hall. 'I need every available auror and wizard NOW! He ran back down the stairs with half a dozen wizards and witches on his tail.'

'What's going on?,' Arthur Weasley called, 'Molly just a few steps behind him.

'Harry has gone to give himself up to Voldemort.' Remus stated flatly, ignoring the murmurs of distress from Molly and many of those who had gathered. 'We are going after him.'

Kinglsey, who had been in the doorway since Neville arrived, stepped forward.

'I hate to say this Remus, but if Harry is really a horcrux we can't ever defeat Voldemort whilst...'

Before he had finished, Kingsley found himself slammed into the wall; a great black dog pinning him in place and large growling teeth an inch from his face.

'SIRIUS!'

'Sirius, stop!'

Slowly, the dog backed off, leaving Kingsley sliding slowly down the wall.

Hermonie put her arms around the great black dog, holding him whilst he slowly turned back into human form. Hermonie and the kneeling man both had tears streaming down my face.

Siruis spoke quietly but with deadly rage in his voice. 'I will not let my godson sacrifice his life at seventeen, is that understood?'

Within minutes a crowd of witches and wizards were swarming into the forest, searching desperately for the young boy so determined to die for them all. Ron, Hermonie and Ginny walked side by side in silence, all sick with fear. In Ginny's mind all she could hear over and over were her last words shouted at Harry ....'I hate you.'

She prayed with all her heart she would get the chance to take them back.


	3. Chapter 3

Bounding along as a dog, Sirius was the first to reach the top of the steep incline. Looking down into the clearing his felt his heart nearly stop in his chest.

A large circle of death eaters surrounded the clearing that was brightly lit by flaming torches on all sides. Voldermort could be seen clearly standing at the back of the circle with Bellatrix stood behind him. Hagrid and two other wizards that Sirius didn't recognise were tied to the trees at the side.

Standing in the middle of the circle with no wand and looking so small and defenceless was Harry.

Sirius started to run, vaguely aware of the small army running behind him. The death eaters in the clearing had not noticed any of them. Sirius saw in slow moment as Voldermort raised his wand, his head tilted curiously to one side. They weren't going to make it, there wasn't time.

A flash of green light and the boy in the middle crumpled to the forest floor.

The screams of horror and outrage around him, finally alerted the death eaters that they had company and they quickly surrounded Voldermort, protecting him from view. Sirius didn't register the fact that Voldermort had also fallen to the ground. All he could see was Harry, unmoving and alone.

Instantly surrounded Sirius found himself in a fight for his life, unable to move for the hundreds of curses flashing around the clearing.

Ron and Hermione ducked through the fighting wizards, not engaging with any of them, their only thought to get to their fallen friend. Remus and Kingsley had managed to get through and they took defensive positions around them as the two teenagers dropped to their knees beside Harry.

Hermoine lay her ear to Harry's chest, her fingers moving to the artery at his neck. After what seemed like an eternity she let out an agonized howl and collapsed across him sobbing.

'Harry, no. Harry.'

Ron dropped his face into his hands, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Harry was gone; his heart had stopped. There was nothing they could do.

Lupin, his back to the trio, found tears streaming down his face as he continued to repel curse after curse coming from the tight group of dark wizards surrounding Voldemort . Hermonies sobs tore into his soul making him want to vomit on the forest floor. Then he saw him. Bellatrix was helping Voldemort to his feet, the dark wizard seeming to shake a little as he retrieved his wand from the ground.

Remus felt the rage building in his gut as he moved forward, his feet pulling him closer and closer to danger. Many of those who had come from the castle saw the move and pushed forward, their spells directed at the wizard who had caused them so much pain.

Ron laid one hand on his best friend's forehead, unconsciously tracing the scar that lay there, now so vivid on the pale skin.

Why did he have to die? Why Harry, after he'd been through so much? Why couldn't he do something to help? A better wizard might know a spell, a heart starting spell. Ron looked around at the wizards surrounding them in desperation. Surely someone could do something.

Ron grabbed Hermoines shoulders urgently.

'Hermonie, RPC!'

She looked up at him in confusion, her face full of grief.

'What?'

'You know the thing you made us all learn? The thing with...' Ron mimed pushing his arms up and down and Hermonie shook her head.'

'You mean CPR. It was a killing curse Ron; I don't think it would work.'

Hermonie had made the entire Gryffindor house do a magical first aid course the year before and had insisted they learn Muggle techniques too, in case they found themselves injured without their wand.

'Hermonie, we have to try something,' Ron pleaded desperately.

She nodded tearfully. 'Do you remember how to do the compressions?'

'I think so.'

Hermonie tilted back Harry's head and put her mouth over his, forcing a breath into his lungs whilst Ron positioned himself over his best friends chest.

Now in human form Sirius managed to stun one of the four death eaters duelling him and got his first clear view of the clearing in several minutes. He saw Ron pushing up and down on Harry's chest and despair gripped him.

_Dear heaven, they were trying to start Harry's heart! He was dead._

Around them the battle continued the air full of cracks and flashes of light. Ginny got hit in the back by a stunning curse and fell against a tree, both parents immediately coming to her aid. Molly threw up a shield around her daughter whilst Arthur stood in front of his wife and child deflecting anything that came their way.

Ginny panted against the tree, trying to shake the pain from her legs.

'Shh, it's o.k'. Molly cooed. 'It will pass in a minute. Just sit still.'

'Harry,' Ginny whispered desperately.

'I know darling, I know.' Mrs Weasley's voice was as broken as her daughters. From their position they could clearly see Ron and Hermonie's desperate attempt to revive their friend. Molly held her daughter tight, her heart breaking with her.

They saw as Ron stopped his compressions and pulled his friend into his arms, crying into his hair and Hermonie lay her head against Harry's chest.

'No,' gasped Ginny. 'Please no.'

There was a cry from the end of the clearing. All of the death eaters had now fallen except Bellatrix and Voldemort and they were surrounded by a large group of witches and wizards, all furiously flying every curse in their arsenal at the pair. A stunning spell caught Voldemort's arm and he stumbled for a second, quickly regaining his balance. But a second had been enough and a dozen curses hit him squarely in the chest. Thrown off his feet, the Dark lord fell, falling backwards into Bellatrix and taking her down with him.

There were a few seconds silence as everything stopped and then Bellatrix gave an agonized scream, clutching her arm where the dark mark was hidden. The crowd gathered watched in horror as Voldermort's body smouldered and disintegrated before their eyes. Held together by magic there was now nothing to contain it. He was gone, it was over. Bellatrix lay face down on the ground, holding her arm and whimpering quietly.

Everyone's attention returned to the trio in the middle. The three children who had made this all possible, who had ensured that the greatest threat known to the wizarding world could finally be defeated.

Ron rocked back and forwards, his friend still lay in his arms and Hermonie was half sitting, half lying, her arms around them both. There was a moments silence and then a cry of rage from Bellatrix drew everyone's attention, wands whipped to the ready.

There was a flash of light and a crack and she was gone, only to reappear several metres away directly in front of the three prone children.

'RON!' Arthur Weasley screamed as a blast from her wand threw Ron and Hermonie half way across the clearing.

As a dozen curses flew her way, she fell to her knees and placed a hand on Harry's chest.

Everything seemed to happen at once. There was a scream as a well aimed curse hit her squarely in the back, a flash of light and a loud crack and she was gone.

So was Harry.

The hospital wing was packed with people and Madam Pomfrey had long since given up on trying to tell anyone where to be or restrict visitors. Their need to be together was too strong to argue with.

Hermonie was curled up in a large armchair, beside Ron's bed her hand resting on his shoulder. Arthur Weasley was sat on a stool on the other side, Ron's cold hand sandwiched between his. They had come so close to losing him.

Ron's red hair stood out starkly against the crisp white sheets. He had not yet regained consciousness but Madam Pomfrey had assured them that he would. The curse had thrown him against a tree and fractured his skull. The healers had given him a potion that would keep him asleep for several hours and allow the healing spells time to work. Hermoine had been bruised and shaken but otherwise unhurt.

At the foot of the bed, Ginny sat curled up in a blanket on her mother's knee, sobbing quietly. She had not said a word since they had all returned to the castle. Molly stroked her hair gently, her other hand lay on her son's leg.

Remus Lupin walked past cradling a cup of sweet tea in his hands. He couldn't seem to sit down; in fact he was finding it hard to breathe. He couldn't bear that Harry wasn't here; that they hadn't even been able to bring his body back to safety.

He knew he should be upstairs in the room of requirements, that's where the remainder of the order and aurors were. They were reviewing what had happened and co-ordinating the search for the remaining members of Voldermort's inner circle. Remus just couldn't bring himself to leave his friends and he knew Tonks would fill him in on anything important.

He looked across to the fire in Madam Pomfrey's office. Sirius has turned into to his animagus form as soon as they had reached the infirmary and curled up in front of the fire, his back to the others. He was refusing to acknowledge anyone and Remus knew it was so he could weep in peace.

The infirmary door opened and Kingsley strode in, approaching Remus at the end of the ward. He nodded to the Weasley clan and the many friends gathered around Ron's bed.

'How is he?'

Arthur smiled. 'Doing better. Madam Pomfrey expects him to wake up in about an hour.'

'I'm glad. 'Kingsley turned his attention to Hermonie and the others gathered around.

'I want you to know that we are using every resource we have to find Bellatrix and bring Harry home.'

Hermonie nodded tearfully.

'There is a bit of good news actually.'

Remus moved in curiously, stepping aside to allow Sirius who had finally taken human form again to move in beside him.

'It appears the curse that hit Bella was a _Mortius,' _he said and at the questioning looks expanded. 'It's a killing curse, and non reversible. It just doesn't kill immediately. Bellatrix will be dead in a few days and it won't be a pleasant death.'

'Good,' Sirius spat out.

Hermonie sat forward, anguish on her face. 'A few days! But what about now? What she could do to Harry in a few days. We know what she does to...' she broke off, Bellatrix's history with torture too awful to voice aloud.

'Hermonie,' Kingsley said softly. 'I know it is awful to think of her having Harry but she can't really hurt him now.'

Sirius bowed his head, his shoulder shaking softly and Remus gripped his arms tightly in comfort.

'What are you talking about?' Hermonie shouted angrily, fighting her way out the blankets she was wrapped in to stand, her eyes blazing.'

Madam Pomfrey bustled over, worry on her face,

'Hermonie dear, you shouldn't stand up just yet..' but was interrupted by the young girl.

'Of course she could hurt him, she..' Hermonie stopped to look at the sad expressions on the adults surrounding them, her expression changing to one of horror.'Oh, no!... you think....you all think he's..'

'Hermonie dear, please sit down,' Madam Pomfrey tried again.

'There was a pulse,'Hermonie whispered urgently, her eyes locked on Kingsley's.

Remus shook his head in confusion. 'Hermonie, what are you talking ...'

'HARRY!' she shouted, 'Harry had a pulse, we got him back. Ron and I got him back! He was breathing when she took him.'

There was a collective intake of breath and Kingsley turned, running full pelt for the door.

'No.' Sirius whispered his voice full of agony. He turned to Remus. 'Bellatrix..,Oh God no!'


	4. Chapter 4

Many thanks to those of you who have reviewed. Your kind words and thoughtful suggestions have been enormously helpful.

I was asked about my own novel – I write under the pen name 'Cassandra Bellingham' and my novel is called 'The Prophecy of Kinnaird.'

Available on Amazon if you are interested.

As ever, this is the fabulous J.K's sandbox. I'm just borrowing her toys

Harry watched in detached fascination as Voldermort tipped his head to one side and raised his wand. There was a flash of green light and Harry thought he heard his godfather's voice screaming his name.

Then everything was gone.

He was floating, without form or thought, light and pain free for the first time in years.

Harry had a vague sense of moving forward towards something; something he couldn't see or hear but hidden in the distance. The first sensation started creeping back into his body, a strange pressure on his chest.

It hurt! Was it meant to hurt when you were dead? He felt a crack in his ribcage and would have cried out if he could. Fear was taking hold of him now. Is this what eternity would be like? Would the pain and terror continue? Just as he thought that the pressure in his chest was becoming unbearable, it stopped and the pain left; replaced by a creeping cold and ache that spread throughout his body.

'That's it mate, breathe. You can do it Harry.'

Ron! The voice was distant and quiet but other senses were getting sharper. He was being held; held in a way he had never been in life. Arms were wrapped around him and he could feel himself being rocked like a child, his face stroked gently. Were his parents here? Had they come to lead him to the other side?

'Stay with us Harry. Just keep breathing.' Hermonie's shaky voice sounded close enough to be real.

The sounds rushed up on him suddenly in an overwhelming blast. Crashes, screams and yells assaulted his ears and then he was ripped from the embrace that held him so lovingly and the world went black once more.

It was the pain that woke him; a white hot agony searing through his right forearm. He opened his eyes screaming to what could only be a nightmare. Bellatrix's crazed eyes were inches from his, a wild fury mixed in her smile as she twisted the silver knife into his arm.

'Wake up baby Potter; it's time to play.'

Harry couldn't work out where the awful sound was coming from and prayed it would stop. It was hurting his ears. With horrified clarity he realized it was him making it; his screams echoing off the bricked walls. Just as he felt the blackness clawing again at the edges of his vision, the pain stopped.

Bella stepped away, a small smile on her lips and Harry couldn't help but stare at the small blade dangling from her hand, still dripping blood onto the floor. His blood!

He whispered feverishly to himself. 'Please don't be real, please don't be real.'

Any minute now someone would wake him up; tell him he was having a nightmare. That he wasn't shackled to a wall in a basement at Bella's mercy with blood running from his arm. His chest and side weren't screaming in agony and we wasn't shivering with cold and fear.

'Oh ickle Potter, it's rude to ignore your elders.' She casually flicked her wand and Harry felt his chest rip open, the skin slicing as if she had used the blade. He screamed in agony and horror and retreated the only way he knew how. He blacked out.

Ginny sat curled up on the large window seat, her face pressed against the cold glass. The sunset looked beautiful over the great lake; the aftermath of last night's battle had all but disappeared from the grounds of the castle.

She had had less than four hours sleep and only then because her mum had tricked her into drinking a sleep draught. All the Weasley children had drunk the sweet tea offered with thanks and immediately fallen asleep. There had been quiet a row when they had all woked up. Fred and George had sworn never to eat home cooking again but Molly had been unrepentant. She had known none of them would close their eyes otherwise, not whilst Harry....

Somehow, no one could ever complete the sentence.

Today had been long and overwhelming. There had been the questions, the ministry staff, the reporters, the hushed celebrations going on all around them. Ginny had felt cut off from all of it. Ron and Hermonie had given their statements and Hermonie had taken the ministry officials to the shrieking shack where Snape's body had been left. Only it wasn't a body they found. Ginny glanced over to where Severus Snape lay wrapped in a quilt on a large cot near the fire. The healer assigned to him was writing up her notes with a Quick Quill Pen, the parchment floating above the man's bed. Initially there had been a contingent of aurors guarding the death eater but then at some point in the afternoon Kingsley had found the pensieve in Dumbledore's office.

Ginny understood now; they all did; Why Harry had left them like that. Why he had just walked into death. They understood that without his courage, Voldermort could never have been defeated; not as long as Harry's heart still beat. Further still, they understood the sacrifice that their potions professor had made all this time.

Madam Pomfrey wasn't sure if Severus would recover or even regain consciousness again but she was determined that for once in his life, he would experience some kindness. Professor Mcgonagal had sat with him for a time this afternoon and Ginny had been moved to see her lean and place a soft kiss on the man's forehead as she left.

Molly wandered over to her daughter and climbed onto the window seat with her, pulling her youngest child into her arms.

'Have you forgiven me yet?'

Ginny sniffed. 'Almost.'

Molly soothed her daughter's hair back and looked around the room.

'The room of requirements has really outdone itself this time hasn't it?'

Once the hospital wing had been filled up, they had desperately needed a overflow room and had been about to commandeer the main hall when Kinglsey had strode in to say that something odd was happening with the 'come and go' room.

'It started changing around us,' he explained to Poppy. 'We still have our map area and space for the aurors team but it seems to be growing.'

And grown it had. The whole space now had the feel of the lounge in a luxury hotel. There were no beds but dozens of squishy sofas and armchairs and ten enormous fireplaces had sprung up burning brightly along the walls. Each of the windows had lengthened and grown with large window seats that could seat two people lying down. Every chair, sofa and floor space was covered in cushions, pillows and blankets.

It was perfect for all those recovering from their injuries, none of whom wanted to be far from their families and friends. Ginny watched the numerous house elves that were wandering back and forth with trays of soup and hot chocolate or arms full of bandages and potions. Once the crowd of people straining to get a glimpse of Severus Snape had become unmanageable, Poppy had moved him up to the room too. He was the only one still ill enough to need a healer at his side although Fred and George had been tasked to stay with Ron. Fred was sat near one of the fires, staring blankly at the flames whilst George has taken Ron through to one of the shower rooms that had grown off the sides of the lounge.

A grandfather clock in the corner chimed quietly and Ginny shuddered. Twenty four hours; it was now twenty four hours since Harry had been taken.

Molly's arms tightened around her daughter and she kissed her hair.

'I've never seen you like that before Ginny,' she whispered and Ginny knew she was referring to the night before. It was rare for Ginny to cry but last night she had been inconsolable. She had screamed and shouted and at one point been sick on Kingsley shoes when he said that attempts at a locator spell had failed.

Ginny drew in a shaky breath and snuggled closer into her mother's arms.

'I shouted at him mum,' she whispered. 'I told him I hated him. He said that he loved me and I responded by...' she couldn't continue and buried her face in her mother's arm, her shoulders shaking quietly.

When Arthur came over and wearily lowered himself onto the seat a few minutes later he found a sleeping daughter and Molly's face covered in tears.

Hermonie conjured over one of the chairs and sat beside them, automatically handing Mrs Weasley a tissue.

'Hermonie,' Molly whispered. 'Were Ginny and Harry..?'

Hermonie nodded quietly. 'For a while now.' and seeing Mrs and Mrs Weasley's stricken looks added, 'I'm sorry; I thought you knew.'

Molly shook her head, the tears now flowing freely and Arthur dropped his head into his hands with a groan.

'This is unbearable,' he whispered hoarsely.

TBC - Reviews gratefully received


	5. Chapter 5

_I own not a thing_

**)O(**

It would be over soon, Harry kept telling himself. There was no way he could survive much longer. She had stopped inflicting physical injuries now; no doubt because he could no longer feel anything properly. He was just one big mass of pain. He was soaked through with sweat and blood and had at some point evacuated his bladder and bowels. Harry was too tired to feel ashamed, even when she had laughed and mocked him.

Bella sat panting on the floor, her back up against the wall. He didn't know if it was just wishful thinking but she was beginning to look as bad as he felt.

They had fallen into some sort of pattern. Harry would regain consciousness, have a 'nerve 'potion shoved down his neck and then she would begin again, her wand inflicting pain that he had never thought possible. He had silently called the potion 'nerve' potion because it seemed to flood through his system making every inch of him ultra sensitive.

He didn't have a voice left anymore; his screams only heard inside his heard. When she felt he had had so much that he was no longer responsive, she would sit back and rest, herself downing a potion.

They were on a rest break like that now. Harry tried to shift his weight slightly and lift his arms up to take the weight off the shackles that held him to the ceiling but they didn't seem to be responding to him anymore.

Bella cried out and held her stomach and Harry's heart lurched. He wasn't imagining it, she was ill!

A small petal of hope opened in his stomach. Surely, surely they were looking for him? 'Sirius,' he whispered desperately. 'Please help me?'

**)O(**

Sirius kicked the door in pure rage, an explosion of expletives pouring from his mouth. The team of ministry officials and aurors crammed into the Lestrange manner tactfully ignored his outburst. It had taken them twelve hours to break through all the wards and booby traps around the large London mansion and now they were finally inside there was no sign of Bellatrix or Harry, nor any indication that they had ever been there.

'Nothing,' Sirius spat. 'What the hell do we do now?'

Remus squeezed his friends arm in sympathy. 'Let's just seem what we turn up here, shall we?'

One of the officials who Sirius had never met before came out of an office that held the family archives. 'I may have something here,' he said, his face creased into a frown and a pile of papers in his hand.

Kingsley Shacklebolt strode over. 'I hope you have Jenkins, we are all out of ideas.'

'There is a list of family owned properties here, but there are hundreds of them. Where do we start?'

Remus looked over the man's shoulder, whistling at the list of prestigious address's and holiday cottages around the world. 'Are there any in Bellatrix's name?'

'Some, but they all seem to be co owned and many are let out. The names on the deeds are enough to give you the creeps- 'Hell house,' 'Cold Cliff Manor,' this family is seriously disturbed.'

Sirius turned urgently, 'Are there any with reference to spiders?'

Kingsley nodded, 'That's right; Bellatrix used to rant in her first trial how she was a black widow and anyone who fell into her web was hers.'

The official worked his way down the list, shaking his head. 'I can't see any that...wait, there's this,' he said looking up. Kingsley and Remus looked down at the listing. 'The Lair,'

'That's it', he called urgently. 'The Lair, Boscastle, Cornwall. Let's go.'

**)O(**

'Crucio!'

Harry's back arched up in silent agony. He was being torn apart; he could feel it. His mind was fracturing; he didn't know his name anymore or why he hurt. He craved the darkness, the release of death. Any minute now, he was sure.

**)O(**

The only noise as the small army apparated into the north edges of the Cornish village was the slight rustling of wind as each witch and wizard stepped out of the void.

Sirius looked up at the stone manor and found his heart hammering in his chest; a single light could be seen from a basement window; visible even through the charms that surrounded the property. It took mere moments to disable them now that the team had seen the pattern at the London Manor.

Kingsley, Remus and Sirius crept down the stone steps that snaked their way along the bottom of the house and led to the lit room. The wards here were more subtle but easily cut through one by one as the auror team waved their wands.

**)O(**

A high pitched whistle sung in Harry's head and he realised that the pain had stopped. A few minutes before a burning spell had been cast and Harry was sure that she had actually set him alight. He had thrashed around in his chains, the shackles on his wrist now scrapping his bone when he moved.

Now it had stopped and he was aware of Bella hurriedly gathering her things together. The whistle sounded a bit like a fire alarm. Had the flames set it off he wondered absently. Then he heard it..voices.

He tried to lift his head but couldn't, his voice wouldn't work either.

'Help,' he thought desperately. 'Please, help.'

Bella kneeled before him and waved her wand at the shackles. They tore free taking half of Harry's skin with them and he pitched forward. Before he could hit the ground there was a crack and he felt the air spinning around him.

On the edges of his vision, he saw the basement door splinter open and moving shadows behind and then they were gone.

**)O(**

Sirius screamed in rage as the flash and crack filled the room. Seconds too late! Just seconds. He fell to his knees in the open doorway and would have spun on his heels to yell at the aurors who had taken so long to drop the last charm but any words that would have come were stolen as the lights in the basement in flamed to full brightness.

'Dear heaven,' whispered Remus, just a few steps behind him. Sirius sat back on his legs, his breath constricted in shock at the scene before him.

Still swinging slightly, two iron shackles hung from the ceiling, each dripping lumps of flesh and blood onto the floor below them. The wall behind was drenched in crimson and the puddle below had seeped out to cover half of the basement floor. Scattered amongst the mess were several silver knives and instruments whose use Sirius didn't want to imagine.

He scrambled to his feet and fled, not stopping until he had reached the edge of the property where he collapsed face down on the wet grass.

'Forgive me James,' he whispered into the earth. 'I've failed him so badly.'

**)O(**

**A/N – Sorry it's so grim. It's always darkest before the dawn. **


	6. Chapter 6

A-N / Thank you to my reviewers. I am endeavouring to write four chapters a week so hopefully won't keep you waiting too long.

_Kendra James is the author of 'The Prophecy of Kinnaird' – Pen name 'Cassandra Bellingham'. Available on Amazon._

**)O(**

The room of requirements automatically dimmed its lights as the second evening drew in, apparently aware of the growing numbers of students sleeping on its couches.

Beside the fire, their potions professor and acting headmaster for the last year stirred, his face creased into a frown.

Severus was aware that something felt wrong; out of place but couldn't work out what it was. Mainly he was aware that he felt comfortable; more comfortable than he had been in years. A soft feather duvet was wrapped so tightly around his middle that he felt like he was being held; the soft crackle of a real fire sung in the background and someone was holding his hand. In the end it was the hand that did it; he opened his eyes.

Sat in a low armchair beside his bed was Hermoine Granger, the last person in the world he expected to see. Her head rested against the arm of the chair, her eyes closed and her face flushed in sleep. He glanced down to see his hand enclosed between both of hers. His sense of disorientation increased. Where the hell was he? Weren't the 'golden trio' on the run; breaking into Gringotts the last he'd heard and Hermonie had been nowhere to be seen when Weasley dragged that idiot boy and the sword from the lake.

Memories suddenly flooded back, the shrieking shack, Nagini and Potter!

Potter leaning over him, taking his memories, looking down at him as he died. Except that he wasn't dead. He moved his body tentatively and drew in a shaky breath at the pain that flooded his side. Not a dream then; it really had happened. He resolved not to move like that again. Not for a very long time.

Relaxing back against the pillow, he took a moment to review his surroundings. He was tucked up in bed, beside a roaring fire in a room that felt much larger than he could see. He was aware of the footsteps and murmured voices surrounding him; all softened by the thick carpets and tapestry's lining the walls. There was no auror guard at his bed, he realised with a shock and he closed his eyes, the wave of relief almost overwhelming him. They knew! They all knew what he had been forced to do.

_Potter_, he thought with a smile. Trust saint Potter to make everything right.

Opening his eyes again, he looked at the sleeping child sat beside him and his expression grew grave. She was much slimmer than when he'd last seen her; too slim. Her face, neck and arms were covered with scratches and her eyes were red and puffy. He could see dried tear tracks along her cheeks. She looked exhausted.

The other notable thing was the lack of urgency in the room. There was none of the tension he remembered, none of the battle readiness. It was over then, the war had been won. It must have been or neither of them would be sat by a fire alive. He closed his eyes and then opened them again hurriedly.

If Potter had seen his memories, then he would have seen all of them. Would have known that the only way to defeat Voldermort would be to sacrifice himself and of course he would have done, bloody Griffinder that he was.

To his amazement and shame, he felt tears string at the back of his eyes and his throat tighten up in a well of misery.

'Professor?'

Of course the bloody girl would wake up now. He drew in what was meant to be a steadying breath but to his shame became a sob.

'_Please get Madam Pomfrey immediately_,' Hermonie whispered to someone nearby and Severus heard hurried feet disappearing off in the distance. Then the girl was knelt beside him, her arm around his waist, murmuring softly to him.

'Professor; it's alright. You're safe now. It's all over. Voldemort's dead, shh it's ok; you're ok.'

He kept his eyes closed, unable to bear to look at the girl he had tormented through six years of school and watched shoulder a burden no grown wizard should hold alone. Within minutes he was surrounded by people and held by gentle hands. He felt a potion being held to his lips and heard Poppy's voice speaking softly to him. Poppy who had not been able to look him in the eye since last summer; who had refused to take meals in the Great Hall as long as he the Carrows' were there.

'Severus, it's a pain draft. It will help. Please,' she pleaded as he turned away. He didn't want his pain dulled; didn't deserve his pain taken away. Not if he lived whilst Lily's son had died.

It was Miss Granger's tearful voice that eventually made him open his eyes.

'Professor,' she whispered hoarsely. Wide brown eyes met his. 'It's ok, let us help.' She lifted the potion vial to his lips and he held her eyes as she gently poured it through his crapped lips. There was no fear in those eyes, no recriminations; nothing but concern. The warmth immediately seeped through his body, soothing and calming the sensitive nerves and he sighed with relief.

'Thank you,' he whispered softly still holding the girls gaze.

'No professor, thank you; for everything.'

He couldn't help the question. It slipped out before he could hold it back.

'Potter?'

The girl winced and looked away, a raw flash of anguish on her face. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the pillow.

'Damn,' he muttered before sleep claimed him yet again.

**)O(**

A/N - Reviews gratefully received :-)


	7. Chapter 7

_**It all belongs to JK! Bless her!**_

**)O(**

Harry sat on the floor of the cave, his back to the wall. He had managed to manoeuvre himself to a spot that didn't have water running down the walls. A few metres in front of him Bella half sat, half lay on her side, her small bag clutched to her lap. They had been staring at each other for a while now.

She was dying, he was quiet sure of that. She had tried several times to stand up and reach him but had failed each time. Her wand lay at her side. An attempt to lift him magically and put him in the shackles against the far walk had also failed. Her only movement was to occasionally take a swig of the large potion bottle she had in her bag. Harry had taken the light pink potion enough times in his life to recognise the mixture and the smell. It was a pain relieving draught. He wondered if he would have the strength to wrestle it from her but had decided it wouldn't be wise. He didn't think he could make it the two metres to her side and she still had her wand.

They sat staring at each other, each waiting for death; each determined to outlast the other. He had watched her cast the wards when they arrived here and knew he wouldn't be able to breach them; that this would be the last place he saw. She closed her eyes, her hurried breaths sounding raspy and he felt a moment of panic. _Don't leave me_, he wanted to cry and immediately felt ashamed. It came to something when he preferred her company than none at all.

A part of him knew that the only thing keeping him alive now was the fight. Especially now that they were even. He was no longer chained. They were both in the same position, dying and unable to do much about it. It was a battle of wills and he knew that once she drew her last breath, he would just close his eyes and slip away. Would they ever find his body, he wondered? Somehow, the thought of everyone not knowing was unbearable to him.

She coughed and slipped further down the wall, her hand knocking her wand which rolled slowly away from her, far enough away to be out of reach.

Harry's eyes widened and his heart rate increased, the bounding echoing in his ears. Could he reach it? Was there strength for that? He leant forward, collapsing in a heap onto the floor. Ignoring the screaming protests from his body, he began crawling across the cave dragging unresponsive legs behind him. The whole time his eyes never left hers and she watched him come, seemingly unable to move or do anything about it.

When his hands finally closed around the wand her saw the first signs of fear on her face. _That's right bitch, be afraid,_ he thought fiercely, his expression hardening_. I remember the spells you used and this time I'll mean it. _He crawled closer and pushed himself into a sitting position, now close enough to touch her.

This close he could see just how near death she was. Her skin was grey and her breathing was almost none existent, each raspy intake of air, bubbling through the fluid in her mouth He saw her hand twitch and knew that she couldn't move at all now, not even to take the pain potion. She winced slightly with every breath.

He lifted the wand until it was pointing at her, it's tip just inches from her face and real stark fear flew across her face before she closed her eyes tightly, bracing for what was to come.

The words of all her curses flew through Harry's minds and his hand shook, terrified of the rage he had found in himself. He dropped the wand arm into his lap with a sob and hung his head.

He would never know after, why he did it. Why he took the action that he did, other than maybe the violence in his mind had been too terrifying to acknowledge, but Harry found himself dropping the wand and lifting the potion bottle from her bag. He tilted it to her lips and poured a small amount in the woman's mouth. She coughed, not expecting the fluid and then swallowed, her eyes opening again and finding his, her expression startled. He heard her quiet groan of relief as the potion worked its way through her system and he drew the bottle to his own lips, drinking deeply.

He felt the tears pouring down his face in sheer relief as the pain was driven from his body, leaving a strange numbness and he found himself knelt forward, his head resting on the cold stone floor.

'My...my wand,' she whispered hoarsely.

He pulled his unresponsive body back up with difficulty and looked into her eyes. _She must be bloody joking,_ he thought as he saw her fingers twitch. She must have seen the incredibility in his expression and her eyes became pleading.

'Please,...not...much time.'

Oh what bloody difference does it make? he thought in defeat and he placed the wand between her outstretched fingers. If she was going to kill him, he hoped she'd be quick and finish it before the pain relief wore off.

'After,...you... won't be able to get through the black ward;..you'll...need...help.'

She must have seen his confusion because she continued, 'You....can..call..for...help.' The coughing fit that overtook her made him wince as he saw flecks of blood now staining her lips.

She took a steadying breath and then gripping her wand tightly she began to chant. Harry watched as the wards around the cave began to shine and shimmer and then with a flash, they fell; the sudden change in pressure making him cry out and grip his ears.

He looked back at Bella, with a shock. 'Why? Why did you...', his croaking voice trailed off as he saw her face. She lay on her back, completely still. Unseeing eyes stared up at the ceiling, her expression vacant. Bellatrix Lestrange was dead.

Harry leant back against the wall; the trembling in his limbs returning as the pain slowly crept back into his system. He downed the last few drops of the pain potion before throwing the bottle down and looked back at the death eaters body, his mind racing.

The wards were down. Did this help him? Was there a way out? She had said that he could call for help put he didn't know how. He didn't know how to throw his Patronus the way that many members of the order could. Why had he never learnt to do that? It seemed an enormous oversight now. The black ward was still up. What the hell was that?

A memory crept on the edge of his senses, something from the Malfoy's. He remembered earlier in the year when they were being held in the Malfoy's basement, Wormtail had had to take them down through the wards because Malfoy didn't have the mark yet. The ward would only allow a wizard through if they were accompanied by someone with a dark mark. They had only escaped because of Dobby...Dobby!!

Harry's heart leapt in his chest, the small petal of hope suddenly bursting into bloom.

He closed his eyes tightly, crossed his fingers and called as loudly as his raspy voice would allow.

'Kreacher!'

**)O(**

**A/N – Reviews gratefully received. Kendra**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – Thank you to my reviewers. Having such **i**nstant feedback is great and you've all been so nice!**

**)O(**

The mood in the come and go room was low. There were very few ministry staff or aurors around now; nearly all of them out on the nationwide search of the Lestrange and Malfoy properties. Many of the students had gone home with their families to complete their recovery away from the prying eyes of the Daily Prophets' reporters.

Most of the order were still at Hogwarts, exhaustion having finally driven everyone to sleep. Remus and Tonks were curled up together on a sofa near the fire. Tonks was fast asleep, her breathing deep and slow but Remus's eyes could still be seen burning brightly as he stared into the fire. Sirius lay on a mattress on the floor at their feet.

He had been so distressed at the sight in Bella's basement that the aurors had stunned and sedated him, before delivering him back into Madam Pomfrey's care.

Ron Wealsey lay on the second sofa, sandwiched between Arthur and Molly who had ordered him back to bed in the early evening when his pacing had finally got too much for everyone. He had been distraught that they wouldn't let him join the search.

Remus glanced over to the last occupant of their little corner. Severus sat nursing a cup of cocoa, the enormous armchair almost swallowing him in its cushions. He had slept most of the day, finally coming too again as the sun set. His face had been grim as Kingsley sat beside him and filled him in on everything that had happened. Remus knew from some of the pensieve memories that Snape was no stranger to Bellatrix's methods and had been victim to them himself.

Professor Mcgonagall had stopped by in the evening to see everyone was fed and had filled a plate for Severus and herself, coming to sit next to him and eat. Remus had watched as they sat side by side, Snape barely touching his food. Neither said a word to the other but Snape had thrown a faint smile her way as she stood to leave and she had squeezed his shoulder. The man's eyes had been suspiciously moist after that and Remus realised with a flash of shame that the last person he'd seen show warmth to Snape was Lily, and that had been twenty years ago.

The grandfather clock in the corner chimed softly and Remus sighed. Fifty five hours and counting; the sun would be up soon. He and Snape exchanged a dark look. Neither of them believed they would be bringing Harry home alive now. Remus wondered how many of the people in the room would ever truly recover from the horror of this.

He leant his head back and watched the flames, aware that the light in the room was slowly softening and brightening. He could hear the chatter of birds beginning outside.

Severus stretched and looked around as soft footsteps could be heard making their way down the long room. Professor Mcgonagall, Madam Pomfrey and Ginny Weasley crept quietly to where the group were lay; each carrying a tray. Remus could smell the hot buttered toast before he saw it and smiled as Minerva conjured a table and lay the tray down.

Within minutes, the whole group were awake; stretching, yawning and reaching for food. Sirius was the only one who didn't stir although Remus knew he was awake. He smiled as he watched Tonks throw a cushion onto the floor and lower herself down onto it, her arm coming to rest in the small of Sirius's back. She clearly hadn't been fooled either.

'Are you going to each anything?' she whispered softly to the man whose face was still hidden under the thick blanket. Sirius shook his head but didn't shrug her off as she rubbed his back gently.

The new arrivals squeezed themselves onto the sofa and whilst Minerva poured the tea, Poppy began handing out the morning potions; one each for Ron, Ginny, Remus and Arthur, all of whom were still recovering from their various injuries. She lay three separate bottles in front of Severus, a reminder to everyone of how close the man had come to death. He grimaced and threw them back in quick succession before gratefully accepting the mug of tea that Molly passed to him.

Arthur smiled as he looked at the sleepy faces of his two youngest children and noticed that both professors had arrived still in their pyjamas and dressing gowns; like one big extended family at the breakfast table.

'Where's Hermione?' Molly asked sleepily.

'I put her to bed in the hospital wing, 'Poppy answered. 'She finally crashed about 9 last night. The twins are taking it in turns to keep an eye on her'

Molly sighed with relief. 'I didn't think we would ever get her to rest.'

'I was considering a bludger to the back of the head,' Ron mumbled through a mouthful of toast. There were a few chuckles and Arthur pulled his son closer into his side.

'Speaking of heads; how is yours?'

Ron smiled at his dad. 'Better, the throbbing has stopped and I slept, really slept.'

Everyone's attention was drawn to Sirius as he sat slowly up and leant back against the sofa. Tonks snuggled into his side and Ginny and Remus laid a hand on each shoulder. He found a mug of tea pressed into his hand and sipped it quietly, not looking at anyone in the room.

'Who stunned me?' he growled grumpily.

'A member of the auror team who will remain nameless for their own safety.' Remus answered with a smile in his voice.

The group sat in friendly silence, all staring at the fire as the sun slowly rose and flooded the room with warm light. At some point Kingsley came in and joined them, helping himself to a cup of tea. The room automatically adjusted the layout, adding another armchair to the corner. He sunk into it with a sigh, wearily laying his head back against the head rest.

Every so often there was a quiet pop as a house elf apparated in and refilled the plates and teapot. Kreacher appeared and hovered next to Siruis, holding a plate with two pieces of toast covered in the blackcurrant jam that the wizard usually favoured.

'You'd better eat something Sirius or he will just follow you around all day.'

Sirius sighed and took a piece from the plate, looking at the elf sadly. He hadn't been there when Harry, Ron and Hermione had hidden out at Grimmald Place for three weeks during the summer. He had been away on a mission for the order and hadn't even known the kids were there. He had arrived home to a spotless house and a completely changed house elf.

Gone was the insulting Kreacher of his childhood and in his place was smiling, house-proud Kreacher who spoke of nothing but the amazing Master Harry and his courageous friends. Sirius never had got to the bottom of what had happened but the change had been incredible. When he had asked Kreacher if he would rather be bonded to Harry, the small elf had thrown his arms around Sirius knees, begging not to be sent away and then once he had calmed down, shyly asked if he could be bonded to them both. Sirius had immediately agreed and cast the spell.

A slight buzzing sound drew everyone's attention to Kingsley, who frowned and reached into his robes to pull out a piece of parchment he had filed there. He opened it and the buzzing ceased. Kingsley read it and then exchanged a grave look with Arthur Weasley.

'Has it happened?'

Kingsley nodded and then at all the questioning looks explained. 'The deeds on all of Bellatrix's estates have just all automatically changed into Nacissa Malfoys name. Bella's dead.'

Sirius dropped the uneaten bit of toast back onto the table and let his head fall into his hands. Ginny Weasley stood and walked unsteadily over to one of the windows, her profile rigid as she looked out over the great lake.

A thick, heavy silence descended on the room, broken suddenly and violently by a loud crash. Everyone jumped and spun around, Remus automatically leaping to his feet and reaching for his wand.

Kreacher stood stock still, his eyes wide and a tray of shattered tea mugs at his feet.

'Kreacher! What the hell..?' Sirius growled.

'Master Harry!' the elf gasped, his eyes wide. 'Master Harry calls!'

There was a loud crack and the elf was gone.

A moment of shocked silence later, all hell broke loose.

**)O(**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Apologies for the horrible cliff hanger in the last chapter. **

**I own none of the characters in this story.**

**)O(**

_Harry's heart leapt in his chest, the small petal of hope suddenly bursting into bloom._

_He closed his eyes tightly, crossed his fingers and called as loudly as his raspy voice would allow._

'_Kreacher!' _

He sat quietly with his head resting back against the cave wall and counted to himself.

'One, two, three, four........'

With every number reached his hopes dropped a little a more. 'Thirteen, fourteen...'

_Pop_

_H_arry's eyes flew open. Stood in front of him was an emotionally overwrought elf, large brown eyes just inches from his own.

'Master Harry?' Kreacher asked uncertainly.

'Kreacher,' Harry answered and dropped his head forward onto his chest with a sob, overwhelmed with relief. He felt Kreacher's small thin arms wrap around his neck as the little elf's trembling body attempted to comfort him.

'Don't worry Master Harry. Kreacher will go get help.'

'No!' Harry cried as he felt the elf start to pull away. 'Just take me out of here.'

The elf's bottom lip trembled. 'I'm Sorry Master Harry; Kreacher can't take you through the Dark Ward. Only a wizard can do that sir. Kreacher will be back.'

'No...' Harry cried. 'Don't leave me!' but the elf had already gone. Harry's head fell back against the wall in defeat and he felt the tears burning their way down his face; the salt aggravating his wounds.

He closed his eyes and drew in a shaky breath before finally allowing the darkness to take him

**)O(**

Anyone stood outside the room of requirements at sunrise would have been forgiven for thinking there had been unexpected death eater attack from the sudden burst of noise and activity.

Kingsley had sprinted from the room just before six and skidded to a halt at the fire place in the hall, where he had thrown handful after handful of floo powder into the flames, calling in staff from all over the castle.

Within minutes the entire order, senior auror team and most of the DA were assembled in the room; some talking excitably and a fair few of them openly weeping.

Sirius was stood near the window, his arms around Ginny Weasley and both of them watched the spurt of activity with what could only be described as detached shock.

Before any plan of action could be formed Kreacher had reappeared before them.

There was an explosion of questions that quickly died away as they registered the elf's appearance. Tears streamed down his face and the plain white uniform he had been wearing was stained crimson red with blood.

Sirius dropped to his knees in front of the small creature and asked urgently.

'Where is he Kreacher?'

The elf's lip trembled. 'Master Harry is in a cave underground, I couldn't tell where. There is a dark ward Sir and Kreacher needs a dark wizard to rescue Master Harry.'

'Kreacher, I don't understand.' Sirius sounded increasingly desperate. 'Are you saying he is trapped?' The small elf nodded miserably.

'We is needing a dark wizard Sir.'

A quiet voice cut across the questioning.

'He means you are needing someone with one of these?'

Severus stood next to the group with his arm exposed, the now fading black mark still clearly visible. Madam Pomfrey started and made to say something, clearly changing her mind and bustling off with a resigned nod to the potions master.

'Kreacher, can you take me him?' The elf nodded.

**)O(**

Remus paced anxiously as he watched the hurried preparations taking place. Poppy and Snape seemed to be gathering a few trunks worth of equipment and he turned to Minerva and Kingsley in frustration.

'Why is he still here? They could have been back with Harry by now.'

'Because the boy may not be stable enough to move straight away,' the deep voice of Kinglsey said evenly. Remus stopped his pacing and looked at the other wizard soberly.

'Merlin, how I want to be there right now.'

Miverna slipped her hand into his and squeezed it tightly. 'There's not a person in this room that doesn't feel the same way.'

They watched as Poppy waved her wand and shrunk the small pile of equipment and potions, levitating them into a bag the size of a lunch box. Severus threw the strap over his shoulder and came to stand beside Kreacher, taking a firm grip of the elf's hand. He looked up at Sirius and Lupin, standing side by side with what frankly looked like terror on their faces.

'The dark ward is designed to cause pain every time you pass through it. It literally tears the flesh. I may not be able to bring him through that straight away. Do you understand?'

Sirius nodded, mute with fear.

'Take care of him Severus,' Remus whispered softly.

Snape nodded soberly. 'You have my word.' He looked down at the small elf beside him.

'Shall we?'

There was a pop and they both were gone.

**)O(**

Severus stood hunched over in the small cave, taking deep breaths whilst the pain passed. He looked down at his hands; no blood blisters this time. The ward must be weakening in the same way his mark was.

He lifted his wand and gave a small flick, testing the lighting. Sure enough a dozen flame torches came to life, flooding the small area.

He looked around him gravely. Bella lay flat on her back, vacant eyes staring at the ceiling. Harry sat propped against the back of cave, his raspy breathing echoing in the small chamber. At least he could only assume it was Harry. Matted black hair was the only recognisable feature on the young man. Not an inch of skin was visible beneath the mass of swelling and blood.

Severus turned to the trembling elf at his side.

'Can you take Bella's body out of here? Take her to the ministry and then come straight back.' He said softly. Wide eyes met his and bobbed in ascent before he disappeared again, taking the self named black widow with him.

Severus knelt before Harry and ran his wand the full length of the boy's body, steeling himself not to react emotionally to the results that were scrawling across the hovered parchment beside him.

He touched a hand as gently as he could to the boy's cheeks.

'Harry.'

Startled green eyes met his and Severus felt the lump in his throat tighten.

'It's alright Harry,' he said softly. 'I'm here now.'

He couldn't help but wonder if that was a good thing to the boy or not.

**)O(**

**A/N – I will update soon, I promise!**


	10. Chapter 10

Harry stared at the dark haired wizard before him, barely registering what he was seeing.

'You're dead,' he said bluntly and Severus winced at the boy's raspy voice and the obvious vocal cord damage. He had seen that on torture victims before.

'Not quite Potter,' he answered dryly. 'Neither of us seems quite ready to shuffle off this mortal world just yet; despite some pretty good efforts.'

Seeing the stark fear in Harry's eyes, he deliberately softened his tone.

'I've been in Madam Pomfrey's care for a few days now; Kreacher came and got me. I'm here to help Harry.'

The parchment had finally finished listing Harry's injuries and Severus read it through soberly. He was aware of Kreacher apparating in behind him and coming to sit beside Harry. The small elf was knelt down, arms around his knees whilst he rocked silently.

'Lo Kreacher,' the boy whispered before closing his eyes and drifting back into sleep.

'Kreacher, does it hurt you to pass through the ward?

The elf shook his head, eyes wide. 'No Sir.'

'That's good because I'm going to need you to go back and forth to Poppy with messages. Harry is very badly hurt,' he explained gently, aware of the elf's trembling bottom lip. 'I'm not going to be able to move him until the Ward falls and that may take a few days. Can you bring other elves here?'

'Yes Sir, just not wizards.'

' I want you to take this parchment back to Poppy, she'll know which potions and equipment to send and please bring my own house elf back with you and whatever you need to make this cave as clean as possible. Between us we are going to take good care of him.'

The elf nodded tearfully and disappeared, his hand clutched tightly around the long scroll of parchment.

**)O(**

When Harry next opened his eyes, he thought for a moment he was still in a dream world. He felt very strange, as if he was disconnected from his body. Movement at his side caught his attention and he found himself looking into the grey eyes of Severus Snape. He opened his mouth but the professor raised a hand as if to stop him.

'You won't be able to talk just now. I have paralysed your vocal cords. You have a healing charm working on your throat which should be finished it about half an hour. Then I will lift the spell and you will be able to talk.'

Harry gave a weak nod to say he understood and leapt back on the pillow with a sigh.

He was definitely still in the cave, but it had been transformed whilst he slept. The walls looked scrubbed clean and were flooded with light and he was in a low bed that felt like a water mattress.

He looked down and realized that nearly every inch of him was bandaged; His hands so heavily so that they appeared to be twice their normal size. A strange heat sensation was running up and down his veins, making him feel as if he would like to scratch his insides.

He looked at the professor who was busy writing in a pad of paper that looked like it was shop bought, rather than the normal Hogwarts parchment.

He looked different, Harry realised. The older man's long hair was tied in a loose pony tail and actually looked clean for once. He looked pale, almost grey in fact but there was a softness to his features that made him look almost human.

Severus looked up and saw Harry staring at him. 'Are you ok? Are you in any pain?'

Curiously, no; Harry thought with surprise and he shook his head. Snape looked satisfied with this and returned to his writing. Harry closed his eyes and drifted off, his mind full of questions he couldn't ask yet.

**)O(**

'Harry, come on Harry wake up.'

Harry opened his eyes and found a potion vial being held to his lips. 'That's it, just drink as much as you can.'

Harry swallowed and relaxed back, watching Snape walk the length of the bed running his wand a few feet above Harry's body. He glanced at the parchment hovering beside him before pulling up a chair beside the low bed and facing the boy in it.

Harry felt the fuzziness in his head clearing as the potion worked its way through his system.

'You're doing much better Potter and I imagine you have a few questions?'

Harry nodded. 'I saw Nagini bite you...' Harry realised he could talk without feeling like he was swallowing broken glass and threw the professor a grateful look.

'The snake's venom works quite slowly, it slows down everything so it's easy to look as if you've died. Miss Granger brought the auror team to retrieve my body and luckily they were bright enough to realize that wasn't the case.'

'Do they all know sir, that you weren't...' Harry didn't know how to complete the sentence so the older man did it for him.

'The ministry have seen the same pensieve memories you did Potter.'

Harry sighed and nodded, closing his eyes. 'I'm glad.'

Harry would have drifted back to sleep but a slight pressure on his arm made him open his eyes. Snape's hand lay gently on top of the bandages and he was looking intently at Harry, as if sizing him up.

'Potter, I need to talk to you about your injuries. Are you up for that?'

Harry nodded slightly, trying to quell the anxiety that was flooding through him.

Snape paused for a second and then seemingly satisfied that Harry was alert enough, he started to explain. His manner was much gentler than Harry had ever experienced before.

'After you and your friends escaped from Malfoy's Manor last year, the dark lord had us add an extra layer of protection to any secure locations. It meant that only a wizard with a dark mark on their arm could pass through it and any human would have to be apparated side by side with one of us to pass in or out of the space. That is why it is me here looking after you and not Madam Pomfrey or your godfather.' He paused to see if Harry was following and the boy nodded.

'As a punishment for allowing you to escape his clutches yet again, he also added a pain element to the ward. This causes the layers of the skin to sheer and bleed and is very painful. It has not been a pleasant experience attending meetings as I'm sure you can imagine. The point is Harry, you are already badly injured and I don't know if taking you out of here would aggravate those injuries further. It appears that the ward is weakening now that the dark lord is finally gone,' he paused seeing Harry close his eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

'I'm sorry Potter, I probably should have started with that. Voldemort is dead, as are all of his inner circle of death eaters.'

Severus stopped and sat helplessly watching as tears started to fall down the boys face. He looked as if ten years had been taken off him and for the first time the older man appreciated the burden this young wizard had carried all of his short life. He sat quietly for several minutes, waiting until Harry had calmed and could look at him again and then continued, this time being mindful of all the information he was missing.

'Miss Granger and the entire Weasley family are safe as are all the Hogwarts staff. Your godfather and Lupin are also safe. We lost many students and ministry staff in the final battle but I don't belief there are any that are close to you or that you need to know about now.'

Severus watched the boys face. His eyes were closed and his face tight with emotion but he felt sure that he was still listening.

'As I was saying now that the dark lord is gone, the wards here and elsewhere are weakening. I believe it will fall in a few days and it is my judgement that it is better to wait than risk moving you now. However, this means that you are stuck with me here until then.'

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the man who had tormented him for so many years. Strangely he couldn't think of anyone he would rather have tend him in this situation. Maybe it was knowing that Snape had seen his fair share of horrors, but somehow he didn't feel that he had to hold up appearances for him. He looked down at all the bandages and calmly asked the question that felt most urgent.

'Professor; am I dying?'

Severus looked into the boy's steady green eyes, admiration stirring in his gut. The boy was so calm.

'No Harry,' he answered gently. 'But you are badly hurt and I can't promise you will be ok. I can say you are a good deal better than you were five hours ago and I don't believe you are in any immediate danger. I promise to tell you of any concerns and you must tell me if you feel anything different.'

'Deal,' Harry said steadily, attempting a weak smile.

Two days stuck in a cave with Severus Snape. This should be interesting Harry thought as he allowed sleepto claim him once more.

**)O(**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N – Many thanks to my kind reviewers and sorry for making you cry! I like to write stories that are emotionally stirring for me as well, hence all the angst. **

**)O(**

The first time that Kreacher that popped back with his list of instructions, he had been bombarded with questions; especially since Poppy had taken one look at Harry's list of injuries and burst into tears.

It had taken a while to calm everyone down after that and the entire Weasley family had been banned from the hospital wing in all the commotion. They had all retreated to the room of requirements which had adjusted itself again to an almost perfect replica of the burrow. Extra rooms had grown for Sirius and Remus, and Hermione had found a bed for her in Ginny's room.

Slowly, they had grown accustomed to Kreacher's updates, helped by the fact that Harry's condition improved enormously as each hour went by. Molly coped by continually cooking and everyone else seemed happy to continually eat. At some point in the day, the news came in that Kingsley Shacklebolt had been made temporary minister of magic and it had served to underline to everyone that the dark days were really behind them.

Molly had nearly had a fit when the newly appointed minister himself arrived and joined them for the evening meal. He had been as anxious to hear the latest about Harry as the rest of them.

'I can't get a bit of work done,' he grumbled. 'All anyone wants to know about is Harry; and now that Severus is trapped with him too it seems the entire wizarding world is intent on working out a rescue plan.'

Ginny had pushed her food around the plate looking glum. 'I feel awful enjoying this when the two people who deserve the most thanks are still going through all that.'

That comment had sent Molly rushing off to make chicken soup for the next time Kreacher came back and Ginny made a batch of chocolate cookies to go in the parcel.

'Do you think he'll be well enough to eat mum?'

Molly secretly doubted it but thought better of saying that to her youngest.

Sirius sat by the fire in dog form and only transformed when Kreacher popped in to give them updates. Hermione spent most of the day sat on the floor beside him, absently scratching his ears.

There were nearly twenty of them squashed around the fire drinking hot chocolate when Kreacher made his last appearance of the day.

His tentative smile at the crowd communicated almost as much as his words.

'Mr Snape says that Harry is out of danger and sleeping peacefully.'

The collective lessening of tension was palpable and Remus dropped his head onto Tonk's shoulders to hide his tears.

Arthur thanked the elf profusely before handing him the picnic hamper Molly had made up. 'Kreacher, could you take this back with you? There is some home cooked food in here for you all.

After he had departed, Molly turned to Sirius who was still sat on the floor with his head in his heads.

'Now, will you eat something dear,' she said softly.

Sirius looked up, laughing through his tears. 'Yes Molly; In fact I'm starving!'

**)O(**

Harry groaned as Severus rolled him gently over and taped the last bit of bandage down on his side. Dressing changes were not fun, especially now he was well enough to see the extent of the damage. His head still felt fuzzy from sleep and he suspected he kept asking the same questions, having forgotten what the professor had already answered.

Severus lifted the back of the bed slightly with his wand and laid Harry back so that he was in a half sitting, half lying position. Harry looked down at the elf curled asleep on the bottom of his bed. He'd never seen a house elf sleep before.

'Did you sleep sir?' he asked the professor who nodded. 'A little; Kreacher kept an eye on you for me.'

'I think I'm losing track of time. Having no light in here is horrible.'

Severus mentally counted the days in his head. 'Your final showdown with the dark lord happened on Friday night; it is now Tuesday morning. I hope that the ward will have fallen by tomorrow evening or at least be weak enough for us to pass through without causing you too much damage.'

He held a cup to Harry's mouth and helped him drink.

'Tea!' he said in surprise, having expected another potion and Severus smiled in amusement at the boy's pleasure. 'There is chicken soup as well if you are up to it?'

Harry grimaced.

'I will take that as a no then. Perhaps this evening?' He helped the boy take another sip and then lay the cup down on the floor.

'Harry, I have to talk to you about something.'

Harry nodded and leant back against the pillow, still somewhat disconcerted by the man's kindness.

'OK,' he whispered his voice still not what it was.

'You have a lot damage to your nerves, some of which I'm worried will be permanent if we don't treat it soon.'

'Ok,' said Harry, happy for the older man to treat whatever he thought necessary. He had shown himself to be an excellent carer.

Severus smiled sadly. 'Harry, you don't understand. This will not be a pleasant treatment. Harry looked up at the man's serious face and felt his stomach start to clench again with fear. 'What do you mean?'

'Did Bella ever make you take a purple potion that tastes of aniseed?'

Harry shuddered and looked away but not before Severus had seen the stark terror in the boy's eyes. He laid a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

'I'm very sorry you had to go through that Harry. It was a favourite method of hers. She liked to use a burning curse until the nerves were almost destroyed and then restore them with the potion. Translated from Latin the potion is literally called 'pain remembered' as it means that you then experience the original injury all over again.'

Tear filled eyes found his. 'Are you saying I have to go through all that again in order to heal my nerves?'

Snape nodded sadly. 'I have healed or partially healed many of your injuries which should help but it will still be...' he found he couldn't say the word agony out loud. It made it too real. 'Harry, you don't have to do this, but if you don't you risk having some real long term damage. I am particularly worried about your hands and right hip. We could wait until you are safely back at Hogwarts but I thought you might prefer...'

'...not to have an audience.' The boy said quietly.

Severus nodded.

'Can we do it now?' Harry asked quietly, his eyes closed.

Severus moved quietly away to prepare, coming back a few minutes later with a tray and sitting on the edge of the bed. 'Are you sure Harry?'

The boy nodded, biting his bottom lip and Severus found himself holding Harry's hand without consciously realising he was doing it. 'Once you have taken the potion, I am going to cast a muscle weakness spell on you. It will stop you from doing any damage to yourself and will affect your voice again.'

'So I can't scream,' Harry said quietly, tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes.

'Harry, I'm so sorry. I wish there was another way.'

Harry pulled himself up and reached for the potion bottle. 'You won't leave me, will you?' he asked not meeting the older man's eyes.

Severus leant over and tilted the boys chin up until they were eye to eye.

'I'm not going anywhere Harry.'

Harry nodded and downed the potion in one, trying not to gag on the memories its taste brought to the front of his mind.

Severus quickly cast the spells needed and lay the boy down watching in helpless anguish as Harry's eyes grew wide and his back arched in pain.

With a groan he laid next to Harry on the bed and pulled him into his arms, gently rocked the trembling body and murmuring any comfort he could think of into to the boy's ear. Finding his own face wet with tears, he prayed for both of them that this wouldn't last long.

**)O(**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N – Kendra James is the author of 'The Prophecy of Kinnaird' under pen name 'Cassandra Bellingham.' – Available on Amazon.**

**)O(**

The Long Day

Severus paced the floor waiting for Kreacher to come back with a message from Poppy. He cast distraught looks to the boy on the bed, completely out of ideas. It had been eight hours now since Harry had taken the potion and he was still trapped in the hell it had induced. The boy was drenched in sweat, his eyes rolled back in their sockets and his body trembling feebly.

Severus had started to panic after an hour. Had the damage been worse than his scans had shown? The potion should have done its job by now. Once they had reached hour three, Severus had extracted himself from Harry's embrace and redone the scans which had clearly shown the nerves had been repaired with a few small areas of permanent damage. Clearly however, Harry was still in agony.

The hurried messages back and forth to Hogwarts infirmary had yet to find a solution and Harry's organs were beginning to fail under the strain. Severus was also worried for his sanity, thoughts of the Longbottoms' fate never far from his thoughts. The mind wasn't set up to cope with pain at this level for this long. He had tried flooding the boys system with pain draughts but they had had no effect. He had tried an antidote to the nerve potion which had also had no effect. Attempts to sedate the boy had also failed, meaning he was still conscious and feeling every moment.

Severus sobbed, guilt tearing at his chest. He had caused as much harm as Bella had and if he didn't find a way to reverse this quickly, they were going to lose Harry.

He jumped as the elf popped into the space almost tearing the parchment out of his hand.

_Severus,_

_I can't understand why it hasn't worked. A pain draught should have cancelled out the potion. I have conferred with St Mungo's and the only thing we can think of is that Harry's pain sensors have somehow got 'stuck' at 'on'. You need to find a way to override it with a stronger stimulus on his nervous system. The only suggestion we have is a stunning spell. I realise this is also risky._

_We are all with you Severus and have our fingers crossed,_

_Poppy_

Severus looked down at the boy in the bed and handed the parchment back to Kreacher who read it quickly his eyes widening as he saw Severus take out his wand.

'Kreacher, I need you to be ready to help me.' The man said shakily. 'This may stop Harry's heart so we will need to move quickly to help him.'

The elf nodded, his eyes scared and sat back on his heels.

Severus lifted his wand and sent the strongest stunning spell he dared use at the prone boy. Harry jerked, his body going rigid and then fell back limply onto the covers.

Severus rushed to his side, his fingers going to the pulse at Harry's neck and he let out a relieved breath. Harry was breathing, his pulse was steady and he seemed to be unconscious.

It was finally over.

He spelled a pain draught into the boys system and set about undoing the damage the eight hours of stress had done to Harry's system. An hour later, Harry was finally stable again and Severus quickly scribbled off a note to Poppy, knowing there would be a worried crowd gathered in her hospital wing by now.

_Poppy,_

_Stunning spell worked, Harry stable. More details to follow,_

_Severus_

He handed it to Kreacher who disappeared without a word and conjured an armchair, into which he collapsed with exhaustion.

Dear heaven Potter, can you nothing the easy way, he thought before falling asleep.

**)O(**

Sirius sat in an armchair in Poppy's office beside Minerva. The three of them were silent, all quietly drinking their teas and staring at the roaring fire. It had been a long, worried filled day and Poppy looked ready to fall over.

When the first frantic message had arrived from Severus at midday, there had been horror at the brutality of the treatment and even more once the expert from St Mungo's had arrived and explained the methods that Bellatrix would have used on Harry and why this potion had been necessary.

None of the Weasley's or Harry's friends had been told about this latest crisis. It had been Poppy, Minerva, Remus and Sirius who had spent the day holed up in her office with various experts from the wizarding hospital, all desperately trying to find a solution.

Severus's last note saying the spell had worked had left them all silent in stunned relief. How much more could the poor boy cope with?

Sirius hoped with everything in him that the dark ward would fall tomorrow. If he didn't have his godson in his arms soon, he was going to lose it.

**)O(**

Harry opened his eyes cautiously; scared to move in case the pain came back. It was dark, much darker than it had been. Harry could barely make out the outline of the cave walls.

He made to call Severus but couldn't speak, he tried to move and couldn't. Panic clawed at his chest, his breath caught in his chest.

He was alone! Snape had left him alone in the dark. A terrified sob escaped his throat.

Severus jolted awake in the chair, for a moment completely disorientated; the confusion clearing with the sound of desperate sobbing coming from the low mattress beside him.

With a muttered oath he fell to his knees beside the bed, his wand automatically moving to refresh the flame torches on the walk.

'Harry, Harry, its ok. I'm so sorry; I forgot to undo the charms. He waved his wand over the boy and Harry found himself free to move and speak again. Seeing Harry's distress, Severus pulled him onto his knee.

Harry lifted his hands and with every bit of strength he possessed began pounding on the professor's chest.

'You..horrid..greasy..git..' he sobbed.' I hate you, I hate you.' He continued to hit and kick the professor until his strength failed and he collapsed sobbing in the older man's arms. Severus held him tightly, tucking the boys head into his shoulder and rocking him gently.

'It ok Harry, It's over now. I'm sorry; I'm so sorry.'

Harry cried quietly, finally relaxing into the embrace. 'I thought you left me,' he admitted hoarsely, still trembling from the days horrors.

'I promised I wouldn't Harry and I meant it. You and I will leave here together.'

Kreacher sat quietly at Snape's feet, watching his Master Harry cry himself to sleep and seeing the tears mirrored on the potions professors face.

**)O(**

When Harry next woke up, he found he had been tucked back into bed and his dressings changed. He looked about, finding Kreacher and Severus sat on the floor looking over numerous complicated drawings. He watched as they each spoke a charm over the far wall of the cave and he his eyes widened as the stone seemed to warp before his eyes.

'What are you doing?' he asked hoarsely.

Severus lifted himself up off the floor and came to sit on the side of Harry's bed.

'Good morning Harry, how are you feeling?' Harry felt the bed lifting him forward until he was in a sitting position.

Harry moved his limbs cautiously, 'Ok, good even.'

Severus smiled and waved over a small picnic hamper. 'Well enough for some breakfast?' he asked unpacking what looked like hot buttered toast and tea.

Harry found his mouth watering and had taken a bite of the toast before he had even thought to reply.

Severus chuckled. 'Well that's a good sign,' he said putting several slices before the boy and filling three mugs of tea.

'I think we are ready Mr Severus,' the elf said, bounding onto the bottom of the bed.

'What are you doing?' Harry mumbled past a mouthful of toast.

'Well, you said yesterday that having no natural light was getting you down so I asked Professor Flitwick for this particular charm. It is however not my area of expertise and is a little more complicated than I had realised. This may not work.'

Harry lifted himself up to watch as Kreacher raised his hand and Severus his wand. Together they both started to chant and Harry watched in amazement as a large window frame pushed its way through the rock wall, intricate designs and patterns appearing the whole way around. The rock in the centre appeared to stretch and twist until it was as flat and smooth as a pane of glass. With a final flash a picture appeared in the window and Harry realised he was looking at the Great Lake.

The sky was dark grey and lightening flashed across the sky, rain lashing against the window. The lakes choppy black surface could clearly be seen. All in all it reminded Harry of a Hitchcock movie

;and this was meant to cheer him up?!

Severus sat back on the side of the bed looking at his handy work with a frown.

'Lovely, said Harry dryly. 'Quite charming; I feel all warm and fuzzy now.'

There was a pause and then Severus threw back his head and roared with laughter. Startled Kreacher chuckled nervously and Harry found himself shaking with suppressed giggles.

'Admittedly,' the professor snorted merrily. 'Not the effect I was going for.'

Kreacher frowned, looking back at Professor Flitwick's plans. 'I think it is meant to show what the weather is really like at Hogwarts.'

Harry took a deep breath, getting his giggles back under control. 'You mean that's what it really looks like just now?'

The elf nodded seriously. 'Figures,' Harry said dryly and went straight back to sleep, the half eaten bit of toast still clutched in his bandaged hand.

**)O(**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- I own nothing; it's all JK's**

**)O(**

Ginny paced the kitchen in the replica burrow the room of requirements had created. Everyone was hopeful that Harry would be back in the castle later today and she was finding these last hours difficult. She knew that something had happened yesterday that the adults were keeping from them and she didn't like that one little bit. Just because she had broken down that first day, her parents were treating her like she might shatter at any minute. It was driving her mad.

Ron on the other hand was a wreck. Ginny had been shaken by the state she had found him in the previous evening. He was blaming himself for letting Bella take Harry in the first place and seemed to have convinced himself that Harry would be permanently damaged when he came back. Ginny would not even allow herself to consider that he wouldn't be alright. She was determined that if anyone had earned the right to a long happy life it was Harry; as she would be beside him to make sure it happened.

She filled a glass of water and sat down at the kitchen table, wanting to ensure she looked calm when her family came down to breakfast.

**)O(**

Harry was awakened by the sound of gentle snoring, an inch from his ear. He took a moment to look around him and couldn't help but smile at the unlikely picture presented to him. Professor Snape had fallen asleep, sat next to him on the low bed and Harry heads was resting on his shoulder. He was literally snoring into Harry's right ear. The little house elf was also curled up asleep on the bed and had laid his head on Severus's knee. Harry wished he had a magical camera, with this as leverage he might never get detention again.

Harry looked up at the enchanted window and found tears prickling at the back of his eyes. The sun looked to be high in the sky and beautiful rays were peeking through grey clouds, the rain now slowed to a light drizzle. It was one of those beautiful, haunting scenes that always made Scotland seem so magical to him. He couldn't wait to be back at Hogwarts and out of this hellish cave that held such horrors for him. He looked down at his arms, the pale skin crisscrossed with vivid red lines and wondered how his friends and godfather would react to his appearance. Severus's careful treatment had taken down the swelling and most of the cuts were closed now but he knew he must look pretty bad.

He lay quietly watching the birds flying in the air currents above the lake and thought about all the people waiting for him. He knew that it would be a long road to recovery after everything he'd experienced in the last few months but for the first time he could imagine a life after Voldermort. A life without the threat of imminent death hanging over him everywhere he went. Maybe, if she had forgiven him a life with Ginny.

Harry winced as the air in the cave seemed to warp and his eyes popped painfully. He drew in a relieved breath and put a bandaged hand up to nudge the professors shoulder gently.

'Sir?'

Severus sprang awake, his hand automatically going to Harry's brow.

'Are you alright? Where does it hurt?'

'I'm fine Sir, I'm sorry to wake you but I think the ward had fallen,' he said softly.

Severus stared at the young man blankly for a second and then sitting up wrenched up his own sleeve to look at his arm. He drew in a shuddering breath and stood up, moving away quickly to stand with his back to Harry and Kreacher who had sat up and was rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Harry watched his professors back, noting the shoulders shaking and felt his own eyes fill with tears. He knew that Snape's dark mark had gone and could only imagine how the man must be feeling. After a few minutes silence, Severus turned and walked back to Harry, his face carefully masked but his eyes still red.

'Kreacher, I believe the ward has fallen. Could you check for me please?'

As the elf moved away he knelt beside Harry's bed and gently smoothed Harry's hair back from his forehead.

'Well, Mr Potter,' he said softly. 'It appears we are both missing some body art.'

Harry's eyes widened and his hand flew to his forehead, too heavily bandaged to feel the skin there.

'It's gone?' Harry questioned breathlessly and saw his professor nod. 'It's a shame you have acquired a few more facial scars to replace it although they will be faint white lines once Madam Pomfrey had been let loose on them.'

Harry swallowed, nervously asking. 'Do I look really bad? Will it scare my friends?'

Snape smiled kindly. 'No Harry, you look fine. I have healed most of your wounds. You are however deathly pale and the fact that you can see what has been done to you means your friends will react with distress. We can't escape that and nor should you want to. If anyone deserves some care and attention..'he trailed off at Harry's wry smile. 'What is amusing you?'

'I thought I was a spoiled, arrogant brat like my father who needed a firm hand.'

Severus winced at the boys words, shaking his head softly.

'I haven't thought that since your third year when I saw how the dementors affected you, I don't think I had appreciated how many true horrors there were in your life until that point. I'm sorry I had to keep up this pretence so long and I am truly sorry if I made life harder for you than it already was.'

Harry swallowed past the lump in his throat and taking both of them by surprise, sat up and put his arms around the older man. After a moment's hesitation, Severus returned the embrace.

'Thank you Sir,' Harry said quietly. 'For these last few days and for protecting me and, well, everything.'

The two men sat like that for a moment before the elf's small voice interrupted.

'The ward is gone sirs, shall I takes you back to Hogwarts?'

They broke apart and Severus was encouraged by the boys enormous smile.

'Yes Please! Can I stand up? I don't want everyone to see me being carried.'

Severus helped the boy to carefully and slowly stand to his feet, and pulled him close to his side so that he was carrying all his weight.

'Kreacher, can you apparate us to the centre of the hospital wing? I don't want Harry to have to take more than a few steps.'

Kreacher nodded seriously, his pride in being able to take Master Harry home clearly showing. He put a hand on both wizards' arms and Harry took in a breath as he felt the world spin around him.

**)O(**

Poppy and Miverna were alone in the hospital wing sharing a pot of tea and discussing the past few days events when Sirius quietly walked down the long ward to join them. Miverna smiled approvingly at him. The man had showered; changed and even trimmed his beard, and had stayed in human form all day. Poppy quietly poured a cup for him and conjured over a chair.

'Is everyone still sleeping,' she asked softly.

Sirius smiled and nodded. 'It's actually quite amusing. It's as if someone has let the wind out of everyone's sails. Even Molly has stopped cooking and gone to bed.'

Miverna sighed and learnt back in her chair, cradling the cup of tea to her chest. 'It has been a long few days, they all need it and it will mean we can be there for Harry when he arrives.' All three of them glanced at the large clock on the wall. 1.25 pm. The ward was expected to fall in late evening or possibly the early hours of the next day and none of the Wealsey family or order members would leave the castle until they were certain Harry was home safe and sound. Kingsley had gone as far as to ban Arthur from work until he was sure 'that the boy didn't need them anymore.'

None of the three noticed the quiet pop or the shadow appear behind the nearest screen until a quiet voice broke the silence.

'Poppy, are you there?'

Madam Pomfrey jumped to her feet.

'Severus?'

The three of them hurried around the screen and stopped dead. Miverna putting a steadying hand on her heart at the sight before her. Severus was gently lowering Harry down on the bed. The boy looked up, his face white and haggard, and covered in angry looking cuts but what she saw most was clear, bright green eyes and the tentative smile he gave. He was alright; Harry was truly going to be alright.

Sirius fell to his knees beside the bed and pulled his godson into his arms. They all watched fondly as Harry buried his head in his godfather's sweater and started to cry. Quiet, heartfelt tears of relief as he cried out the cave and all its awful memories.

Poppy led Severus over to the nearest bed and urged him to sit, handing him a sleep draught and a glass of water.

'Poppy, I don't need...' he stopped at the expression on her face and downed the potion in one, allowing her to help him lie down. 'Rest, Severus, you've done brilliantly, we'll take care of him now.'

Severus closed his eyes with a sigh. 'Don't let everyone pile in on him at once. He's nervous about them seeing his injuries although he'd never say so.' Poppy squeezed his hand, touched by the man's concern. 'Go to sleep!' she said sternly and turned back to check on her young patient current being held between the embrace of his godfather and head of house.

**)O(**

**A/N- I thought you might all need a gentler chapter after the horrors of the last few; Harry certainly did! I can wrap this up in a few chapters now or extend it to start looking at what life has in store for Harry and friends now. Let me know your preferences and your wish will be my command! Kendra**


	14. Chapter 14

Harry didn't know how long he sat buried in his godfathers embrace but it felt like hours. His head of house was sat on the bed beside him, her arm tucked around his waist and her hand gently stroking his back whilst he cried. He realised afterwards that no one said a word; not a thing. They seemed to understand his need to just be and the hospital wing was completely silent; the only noise heard, the soft tread of Madam Pomfrey as she padded around the bed, running scans with her wand and generally seeing how her young patient was faring.

After what felt like an eternity, the deep voice of Kingsley could be heard along with Remus Lupin's hoarse answers. Harry's grip on Sirius's arm tightened as he heard the men's footsteps coming closer and their conversation became clearer.

'I have increased security on the gate and we have moved the reporters back to the main atrium. Once Harry arrives we will lock down this wing and if you could direct the aurors inside the castle?'

'Of course,' Remus answered softy, 'I think I know all the best spots to place….' His voice trailed off as the two beds and their occupants came into view. Sirius looked up and gave a watery smile to his friend, the relief on his face evident.

Kingsley drew in a deep breath, his eyes automatically taking inventory of the vivid red lines covering every inch of Harry's skin and the boys trembling shoulders as he clung to Sirius like his life depended on it.

A glance at the bed a few metres away showed Severus Snape collapsed clumsily on top of the covers, clearly fast asleep; his face pale and gaunt with exhaustion. The new minister for magic gave a cut nod of acknowledgment to both men and quietly hurried away to put all the increased security in place whilst Remus drew up a chair across from the other professors and laid his hand gently on Harry's shoulder.

Harry pulled back a little to look at his godfather, noting Sirius's face was as wet as his own. 'Can we go?' he asked quietly and seeing Sirius's confusion added. 'I don't want anyone to see me like this. Can you take me home?'

'Oh Harry,' Minerva crooned softly, stroking his hair and Remus closed his eyes with a sigh, knowing how much it would mean to his friend to hear Harry asking to be taken home; to Sirius's home.

Sirius looked to Poppy for guidance and she shook her head gently.

'Harry, you're still very ill,' he answered softly, cradling his godsons face in his hands. 'I promise I will take you home as soon as you are well enough.'

'We won't let anyone in you are not ready to see.' Remus added gently and Harry lay down on the small bed so he could see his professor.

'Hi Remus,' he whispered, his voice sounding hoarse and painful.

'Hi yourself young man. I am so very relieved and happy to see you safe.'

Harry glanced around looking for Professor Snape.

'Where's Sev'rus?

Remus moved his position a little so Harry could see the other mans bed and saw the worried expression cross the boys face.

'If he ok?'

Poppy moved over and shooing both men and her friend off the side of the bed, helped Harry to climb under the covers. 'He, like you needs lots of rest and a chance to recover properly but yes, he is ok.'

'Am I ok?' Harry asked seriously and the mediwitch smiled before taking Harry's bandaged hand in her own. 'You, young man are a walking miracle and you are going to be just fine. Some of your injuries are going to take a long time to heal properly so for once in your life you are going to have to be careful and do as I and Sirius tell you.'

Harry blushed, remembering all the times he had not heeded the witch's advice or had ignored injuries until he had had no choice but to come to the hospital wing and face the older woman's wrath. She moved away briefly and then came back with four vials of potions and a glass of water.

Harry sat forward, allowing Remus to slip onto the bed behind him and support him into a sitting position and took each of the potions she held without complaint. He felt the discomfort leave his body and his foggy head clearing and took in a deep happy breath. It felt good to be here surrounded by people he cared about.

After the first three potions, Poppy handed him the glass of water and he drank deeply, leaning back onto Remus whose hands were supporting his shoulders.

'This is a very strong sleep draught,' she explained before handing him the last vial. 'You don't have to take it but I would advise that you do. It will knock you out for about twelve hours and means that by the time you wake much of the excitement about your return will have calmed down.'

Harry flashed the witch a grateful look and drank the potion down in one, letting his father's two best friends lower him down onto the soft pillow.

'Is it really over?' he asked his godfather quietly. 'Has _he_ really gone?'

'Yes Harry. Thanks to you Voldermort is defeated. You can rest now.'

'I thought there was no way out,' Harry whispered, his voice breaking. 'I really thought I was going to die.'

Sirius knelt down beside the bed, his hand smoothing the hair away from Harry's forehead and noting the absence of his famous scar.

'You are by far the bravest man I have ever met Harry, and I am so very, very proud of you.'

He kissed his godsons forehead and watched quietly as he drifted off to sleep before turning into Minerva's arms and allowing himself to finally weep.

**)O(**

Harry slept most of that day, oblivious to the many visitors that swarmed through the hospital wing or Madam Pomfrey's stern warnings that she would do bodily harm to anyone that disturbed him.

He was unaware of the celebrations going on all over Britain or the chaos that was Hogsmeade as hundreds of witches and wizards apparated or floo'ed in to be near the site of the famous last battle.

He also missed the moment when his godfather sent a stunning hex at his potions master who was refusing to stay in bed despite the mediwitch's instructions, or the furious but hushed row afterwards as Poppy attempted to explain patient choice to a still chuckling Sirius.

When he finally opened his eyes, it was pitch dark outside and the hospital wing was lit softly by a few gentle lamps and nothing else. His bed had been completely enclosed by screens that were charmed to match the red and gold of the Gryffindor tower and three comfortable armchairs were positioned around the bed. Professor Flitwick was sat in one of them at the end of the bed reading a book by the light of a small floating oil lamp. Curled up asleep in another beside him was Ginny.

Harry watched her for a long time, listening to her breathing and seeing the occasional ghost of a smile cross her face as she dreamt. She was so lovely. Harry felt a moment of true happiness at the thought that they could now be together, if that was what she wanted.

After a while, the small professor glanced up and seeing Harry was awake, quietly slid off his seat and scuttled up to the side of the bed.

''Lo professor,' Harry whispered sleepily. The charms teacher smiled and patted Harry's arm fondly, his eyes bright.

'Hello Harry, Madam Pomfrey has retired for some sleep but she left some potions for you.'

Harry gently sat up, wincing as both sides protested at the movement. He swallowed what he recognised as a nutrient potion, pain draught and blood replenishing potion and then snuggled back down into the comfy bed, which he swore was wider than when he had first got into it.

'Madam Pomfrey left you another sleep draught if you want it?'

Harry shook his head. 'Thanks professor but I'm still sleepy; I don't think I need it.'

The tiny man smiled and nodded, tucking Harry back in and glancing at the sleeping girl as she sighed and shifted position in the chair.

'Professor?'

'Yes Harry?' the man laid his hand on Harry's arm.

'Thanks for the window charm. It really helped.'

The man nodded; bright eyes twinkling in the soft light.

'You are very welcome Harry. Do you think you will be able to sleep some more?'

'I think so. What time is it?'

'It's just gone 1 in the morning. Madam Pomfrey kicked Miss Granger and Mr Weasley out about an hour ago.'

Harry smiled at the thought of his friends sitting with him; it would be so good to see them again.

'She let Ginny stay though?' Harry whispered and the professor shook his head.

'She snuck back in when I was in the bathroom and I didn't have the heart to send her away.'

'Thanks professor,' Harry whispered shyly and the man nodded and moved quietly away to climb back up on his chair and go back to his book.

Harry curled up on his side, moving as near to Ginny as he could and gently placed his hand on hers. She stirred and moved slightly, her hand automatically closing around his and Harry started as he felt the bed move to rest right up beside the red armchair. He glanced around in time to see his charms professor stowing his wand back in his jacket, a small smile on his face and Harry grinned happily.

Harry closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep, feeling for the first time in years that there was nothing to fear.

**)O(**

**A/N - All reviews gratefully received :-) Kendra**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N – Thank you to my kind reviewers who have been so supportive. In particular **_**Miz636**_** who has reviewed every chapter and**_** jfvonjr**_** who encouraged me to continue the story. I really appreciate your time.**

**)O(**

Molly sat quietly at the kitchen table in the replica burrow sternly overseeing the morning's breakfast. It was only 6.30 but the entire Weasley family and Hermione were already up, washed, dressed and sat stuffing cooked breakfast into their faces as fast as they could. The reason for the haste was that Molly had refused to let anyone go and visit Harry until they had all eaten and she sat at the head of the table supervising every bite taken.

'Ron, you're going to be sick,' Arthur said softly, placing a hand on his sons arm to slow him down. Ron slowed, conceding the point. He already looked a bit green.

'Now, you must all remember what Madam Pomfrey said,' Molly said sternly. 'No more than three people at the bedside at any time and you mustn't wake him if he's still sleeping.'

'At least we're still allowed to visit,' Fred said pointedly through a mouth full of toast, breaking off as his twin gave him a swift kick and a warning look across the table.

Molly's lips pursed dangerously. She had taken her turn watching Harry the previous afternoon whilst Poppy rested, but had been thrown out when the stern witch came back to find Molly sobbing into her handkerchief.

'_Honestly, Molly. If you can't control yourself then you're no use here. We don't want the first thing Harry sees when he wakes up to be one of us weeping over him.'_

Arthur cleared his throat, filling the nervous silence by refilling everyone's tea.

'Hermione did you want to go and call Ginny. She's not going to want to be left behind I'm sure.'

'Oh, er,' Hermione glanced up at Mr Weasley thinking fast. 'She's really tired Mr Weasley. I don't think she slept very well so I was going to leave her until later.'

Arthur smiled sadly and nodded whilst both twins, their mischief radar at full alert shot questioning glances at Hermione. She made pointed looks at them and shook her head gently.

Hermione didn't want to still be here when Molly discovered the enchanted pillow snoring gently under Ginny's covers. Hermione hadn't heard her roommate sneak out but was pretty sure she had gone straight back to the hospital wing.

Fred chuckled, quickly turning it into a cough as Molly glanced suspiciously his way.

**)O(**

Ginny sighed and stretched lazily squinting against the bright sunlight that was streaming into the hospital wing. She focused to find a pair of brilliant green eyes locked on hers and sat bolt upright, now very much awake.

'Harry!' she exclaimed happily and threw her arms around him.

'You are really beautiful when you sleep,' Harry whispered, finding his voice was barely audible this morning. 'I'm so sorry,' he added quietly.

Ginny pulled back, looking into his serious face with confusion. 'Sorry for what?'

'For walking away from you.'

Ginny bit her lip miserably. 'No I'm sorry,' she choked out. 'I didn't mean what I said, I...I love you too Harry.'

Harry smiled then; the biggest brightest smile she'd ever seen on his face and closed his eyes happily.

Ginny glanced down to the bottom of the bed. Professor McGonagall had taken over the watch and had fallen asleep in the chair, her knitting half hanging off her leg. Careful not to disturb the only person who might kick her out, Ginny climbed carefully onto the bed and snuggled down beside Harry. He curled around her and Ginny found herself held tightly in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder.

'Am I hurting you?' she whispered.

'No, it's perfect,' he answered happily. 'I love you Ginny Weasley.'

'I love you more.'

'Not possible.' He stated seriously.

'Nu –err.'

They both giggled and Ginny found unshed tears blurring her eyes. They had never had the chance to do this, just be teenagers mucking around. She snuggled in as close as she could and closed her eyes. Within minutes both teens were sleeping again, bathed in the warm sunrise flooding the room

**)O(**

When Sirius and Poppy walked quietly into the room at seven they found Minerva snoring quietly and their patients bed filled by an extra occupant. Poppy sighed happily and glanced at Miverna in amusement. She lightly touched her friend's shoulder who jumped and looked around urgently.

'Shh, it's fine Minerva. Would you like a cup of tea?'

Professor McGonagall nodded sleepily and then looked down at Harry, her face stricken at the sight before her.

'Miverna, it's fine,' Poppy reassured. 'They're not doing anything wrong.'

'No, it's not that; it's just...Harry and Ginny?' her voice rose questioningly.

'Apparently so,' Poppy answered her voice dry and at her friends distressed face. 'Miverna what's wrong?'

'I didn't know,' she answered quietly and looked at Sirius who also shook his head. 'The poor girl must have been beside herself. I should have known.'

Poppy clucked disapprovingly and leant down to give her friend a brief hug. 'Keeping things from their head of house is a full time student occupation. You should know that by now.'

'Not just their heads of houses,' Sirius added quietly and his face was also serious.

'Why wouldn't he say something?'

'To keep her safe from Voldermort.' The three adults started and looked around for Ron's voice. Molly, Arthur, Hermione and Ron stood at a gap in the blinds and Molly was sniffing into a tissue again as she looked at the scene before her.

Hermione picked up where Ron had started. 'They started seeing each other about eighteen months ago but Harry was worried that Ginny might become a target if Voldermort knew about her so he insisted they keep it secret.'

Miverna nodded, 'Just you two knew?'

Ron smiled, 'Neville and Luna too and I think Fred and George sussed it out after we had gone away but they've never said anything.'

Poppy squeezed her friends shoulders, knowing the rather stern expression and flared nostrils on Miverna's face was an expression of pride but concerned her young Gryffindor's might think otherwise.

'Come on you lot, let's have some tea and leave the youngsters in peace.'

She shooed the adults into her office, leaving Ron and Hermione alone with their sleeping friends. 'Let me know if he wakes up,' she said quietly to them. 'He's likely to be in a bit of pain and more than likely won't admit it.'

The two nodded quietly, accepting the responsibility she had given them and Ron sat heavily into the large armchair. He hesitated a second and then pulled Hermione down onto his knee.

'Ron,' she admonished before giggling and settling into his embrace. They hadn't had _thee_ talk yet and now that it was all over it seemed to Ron it was long overdue. Unfortunately, he had absolutely no idea what to say. There were a few minutes of awkward silence before he haltingly tried to start.

'Erm Hermione, I know it's been a difficult year and I've been a bit of a prat but I wondered if...I mean...'

He was cut off as Hermione lowered her face to his and kissed him. After a moments shock he returned the kiss and they were soon clinging to each other as if there was no one else in the world. Neither of them noticed the occupants of the bed stirring until two very dry voices made them jump.

'Urgh, guys that's disgusting.'

'So wrong,'

'I think I'm going to vomit.'

Hermione gave a little squeak and then pounced on the bed with Ron not far behind.

'Harry, Harry, Harry,' she cried in a high pitched voice as she rained kisses on his face.

Ron and Harry laughed, each patting the others arm as Ginny tried unsuccessfully to detangle herself from the mess of arms and legs.

'Ger'off and let me up,' Harry cried in a raspy voice, his laughter making him cough.

The three of them heaved him up and Ron went to fetch the mediwitch whilst the girls charmed the back of the bed to rise. Hermione sat on the side of the bed, her hand resting lightly on his and her eyes full of happy tears as she looked at her friend. Harry smiled at her and found that there was very little he needed to say; somehow their relieved faces said it all. Poppy bustled over with a few potion vials which he dutifully swallowed and then moved away so Ron could plonk himself back down in the chair.

Ginny settled back onto the bed beside Harry, her arm tucked around his and then after a pause everyone started talking a once. Ron launching into the tale of what had happened after Neville and Ginny had burst through the main doors saying Harry had gone off into the forest.

At one point Sirius wandered out into the ward with a mug of tea in his hand and watched the happy interaction going on around the bed, their frequent laughter drifting down the ward. Miverna and Poppy joined him and he noticed that both their eyes were suspiciously bright.

Poppy patted his arm gently. 'You know he's going to be alright, don't you?'

'I hope so,' Sirius said heavily and Poppy frowned at the man in concern. 'Why are you still looking so worried? Listen to that laughter.'

Sirius turned haunted eyes to his friends.

'Exactly Poppy, they sound like normal kids and that's what they are...kids. He's seventeen years old Poppy and has faced more than one man can handle, more than I could handle. Can you remember being that age? Can you imagine hiding your first love from everyone for eighteen months for fear they might be brutally murdered in front of you? Can you imagine having the discipline to hold all those secrets at that age? Horcruxes, battle strategies, secret locations, it's intolerable to think those kids have had to deal with all that.' Hearing the murmur of distress that Miverna made he sighed and turned away. 'I'm sorry ladies; I don't mean to be like this. I'm just terrified I won't be enough for him.' His voice broke. 'I'm terrified I won't be enough to get him through this. I'm half the man he is.'

Poppy firmly took the man arms and led him back to her office, her friend close behind and quietly closed the door. She pushed him into a chair by the fire and stood before him her hands on her hips. _Oh dear_, thought Miverna, _I know that look_ and braced herself for the onslaught.

'Now listen hear young man and listen good.'

_This was going to take some time_; Miverna poured herself another mug of tea.

**)O(**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N – Miz636- You are right, I did change the way Ginny and Harry got together. I was thinking about recovery in general and how Harry could move past his experiences and it occurred to me that one of the most striking things about the HP series is how Dumbledore constantly expected Harry and his friends to hold the most incredible secrets. At that age I couldn't keep quiet about the smallest of things. It made me think of secrets in general and how the adults would respond when they learnt everything the children had known all that time. It seemed natural to include Ginny and Harry's relationship in that too and I liked the thought there were some good things to be revealed amongst all that horror. **

**)O(**

The telling of the tale –Part 2

Molly and Arthur finally got to visit Harry properly that afternoon. Ron, Hermione and Ginny had gone back to the room of requirements to get a bit more sleep, the twins had entertained Harry with some of their indoor fireworks which had promptly got them banned from the hospital wing for the rest of the day and Sirius had been holed up in Poppy's office getting the pep talk of his life for most of the morning.

When Molly and Arthur had stuck their head's around Harry's blinds at midday they had found him alone and sleeping. Sensing that whatever was happening in the office was best left undisturbed, they had decided to sit with him for a while.

Harry had awoken to a sharp throbbing pain in his hip, to hear Arthur whispering about menu plans for the week and the possibility of roast duck that evening.

'Stop it,' he muttered. 'You're making me hungry.'

'Oh Harry, dear. We didn't mean to wake you.'

He smiled sleepily up at her. 'You didn't Mrs Weasley. It's good to see you.'

She leant over tearfully and kissed his forehead, not trusting herself to speak.

'How are you Harry? Do you need anything?' Arthur asked warmly.

Harry shook his head. He hurt everywhere, and it was taking an effort not to cry out; but he wasn't going to admit that to them.

'It's nice of you to sit with me,' he said shyly and that was enough to push Molly over the edge. She threw her arms around the young man and howled.

'Oh Harry, we thought we'd lost you,' she sobbed into his shoulder and Harry put his arms gingerly around her. Arthur grimaced apologetically at him and rubbed his wife's back in comfort.

'Come now Molly,' he whispered softly. 'We don't want Poppy kicking us out again do we?'

Molly sniffed and sat up shaking her head and digging around in her pocket for a handkerchief.

Harry didn't have a clue what to say so he took hold of one of Mrs Weasley's hands instead and gave it as much of a squeeze as he could through the thick bandages. She smiled a watery smile at him and Arthur placed his hand over the top of them both.

'You know that you're very welcome at the burrow any time you want don't you?' he said firmly. 'You're family too us now and we very much think of you as one of our boys. The thought of anything happening to you...' he broke off and Harry realised Mr Weasley was also struggling to keep composed. Harry sat up and gave the man a hug, immediately finding himself squished firmly between the two of them. After a few minutes they broke apart and there was a smatter of nervous laughter. Harry leant back against the pillows and took a deep breath.

It was beginning to dawn on him just how much his life was going to be different now. He never had to go back to the Dursleys; Sirius was a free man and they had a large extended family to visit any time he pleased. He didn't have to do things by himself anymore, he didn't have to keep secrets from people he cared about and he could ask for help.

It occurred to Harry that he could do with some help right now, it was the asking that was difficult.

'Mr Weasley?

'Please call me Arthur,' the older man asked, smiling kindly; Harry's hand still held in his.

'Arthur; can I ask a favour?'

'Anything Harry.'

'Could you get Madam Pomfrey? I really hurt.'

Harry was unaware of the pleading look that had crossed his expression but he saw the smile swiftly disappear from Mr Weasley's face.

'I'll be right back,' he promised softly and moved away. Molly sat on the side of the bed and lay her hand on Harry's head. He closed his eyes and allowed himself for the first time to drop the mask he had learnt to wear. He felt the tears that leaked out the corner of his closed eyes and knew he was grimacing in pain. Molly stroked his hair softly and it occurred to him that she was calmer now she had a role to play; now that she could do something to help.

He heard Arthur knock on the office door and a short murmured conversation and then Madam Pomfrey was there with Sirius hot on her heels.

'Harry, how bad is it?' she asked softly knowing her patient would likely downplay it.

_No more hiding_ Harry thought and opened his eyes.

'Pretty bad,' he whispered and Poppy nodded seriously before hurrying off to a cabinet at the far end of the room. He felt Sirius sit on the other side of the bed and smiled weakly up at him.

'Good rescue kid; I was getting my ear talked off in there.'

Harry laughed and instinctively curled in closer to his godfather, knowing he must looked terrible by now, he could feel the sweat gathering on his forehead.

Poppy knelt down by the bed with a potion in her hand. 'Harry, I want to give you a stronger potion than you're used to but it will make you feel a bit drowsy for a while. Is that alright?'

Harry nodded and let Sirius hold him whilst he swallowed it whole. He lay curled up for several minutes whilst the potion worked its way through his system, unaware of how the adults gathered around his bed relaxed as he did.

When the sensations in his body had finally dropped from a howl to a low hum, he looked back at the Wealsey's, flashing them a grateful look. Molly handed a wet cloth to Sirius and moved away.

'We'll look in on you later if that's ok?' Arthur asked and at Harry's nod added, 'I'll bring you some roast duck!'

Harry smiled and curled back on his side, his arm gripping onto Sirius's leg as his godfather wiped his face.

'This really is going to take a long time, isn't it?' Harry said quietly.

'Yep, kiddo. We're just going to have to take it slow and make sure you get lots of rest. I'm very glad you told us you were hurting.'

'It's the new me,' Harry said with a smile. 'No more hiding stuff.'

Sirius lay the cool cloth across Harry's forehead and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

'I'm glad, because you and me are going to have to help each other start over, and that means we are both going to have to be honest about the hard stuff.'

Harry looked up weakly at the smiling man. 'The Weasley's are great aren't they?'

'They are indeed,' Sirius agreed gravely. 'Especially the youngest one m'thinks.'

Harry smiled sleepily, closing his eyes with a sigh. 'Yeah; especially her.'

**)O(**

**A/N – Reviews gratefully received **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N – I plan to finish this in two chapters and then continue this tale in a new story called 'Recovery.' I want to find out what happens next to Harry and where the next year takes him and his friends.**

**)O(**

Moving on

That evening the great hall was full of people. Once everyone had woken up from their nap and left the replica burrow, the room of requirements had sealed itself and would not let anyone back in, having obviously decided it was not needed anymore.

Unable to cook for everyone, Molly had been forced to take a break herself and Professor McGonagall had allocated rooms for everyone in the Gryffindor tower and sent Molly's meal plan for the week down to the kitchens so the house elf's could prepare for them.

The entire auror team and much of the ministry were now staying in the castle and had replaced the students who had mostly gone home now.

There were still five weeks to go before the summer holidays were officially due to start and Miverna found herself worrying about the catch up the students would need to do next year and indeed how many of them would return after this year's dreadful events.

Officially, Severus was still the acting headmaster. That almost seemed appropriate now that they knew how much he had done to protect the students but it was likely the ministry would decide how things would be set up for the future.

When dinner time came there were almost eighty people milling about the large table in the middle of the great hall. Miverna looked about for Severus and frowned when she couldn't see him. Since returning to his quarters the previous day, he had not had much interaction with anyone and she was concerned about him. Sirius's stunt with the stunning spell had not helped much either although she had to admit it had been funny.

She made a note to go check on him if he didn't turn up to eat and went over to greet Kingsley who had just arrived with his wife.

**)O(**

Harry stood gingerly, supported by His godfather on one side and Remus on the other. He straightened up and took a few tentative steps, smiling as his legs held. His hip was still sore and he knew the limp would look pretty bad to others but it felt great to upright after nearly a week of being either tied up or laid out in bed.

'Can I go down and join everyone for dinner?'

Poppy frowned. 'Harry, I'm not sure I'm happy about that. You've had a rough day.'

Sirius nodded in agreement. 'It was only five hours ago you were crying in pain and the potion will be wearing off soon. Besides the hall is three floors away and you definitely can't walk that far.'

'I can floo down,' Harry said calmly. 'and I can take a pain potion before I go down; one of the milder ones.'

Sirius looked at Poppy and she smiled softly, a resigned look on her face. 'There will be ground rules,' she said sternly and Harry grinned.

Twenty minutes later Harry was showered and dressed in navy track suit bottoms and a grey hooded sweater. His dressings had been changed and the bandages reduced a little on his hands. He was sat on the side of his bed looking far to pale for his godfathers liking but there was no doubt he looked more cheerful at the chance to escape the hospital wing for a bit.

Remus strode back into the room and smiled seeing Harry waiting patiently.

'The place is packed,' he warned, smiling fondly at Harry. 'Are you sure you're up to this today. The daily prophet went into rather a lot of detail about what you've been through and your injuries in their morning addition.'

Harry grimaced at that. 'At least this way all the aurors and senior ministers get to see me. People don't stare so much once they've seen me once. Less folk to worry about in the future.'

Sirius laughed. 'It's funny; I was going to go to dinner for exactly the same reason. Very few of those people have ever set eyes on me and I thought it be a nice practice for the big bad world out there.'

Harry looked up at his uncle and couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at the thought of him being a free man. Remus watched the exchange fondly and a little sadly. Nothing seemed to be simple anymore, not even going for dinner.

Harry took the pain potion that Poppy handed to him and the small black cane she had measured against his hip. He shifted his weight to the edge of the bed and hauled himself up, Sirius supporting his elbow.

'Is Professor Snape at dinner?'

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look and raised eyebrows and Remus answered evenly, keeping his voice light.

'No, I think he has preferred to take his meals in his rooms.'

Harry frowned at that and then added decisively.

'Let's go get him.'

He tentatively limped over to the large fireplace in the corner, where Madam Pomfrey was waiting with a pot of floo powder and a worried expression on her face.

'Can we get to Professor Snape through the castles floo system.'

Poppy eyes widened. 'Yes, if you say _dungeon east_ you will be right outside the door to his rooms. I don't think he wants to see anybody at the moment though dear. _Main Hall_ will take you to the corridor outside the great hall.'

'I'll meet you at dinner,' Harry said and ignoring the shouts and protests as his godfather and Remus made to stop him, stepped into the fireplace and called '_dungeon east'_.

**)O(**

Harry stumbled out of the fire and took a moment to right himself against the stone wall. The dark corridor was clearly deep underground and Harry smiled to himself. Trust Professor Snape to have rooms in the gloomiest part of the school. Almost directly opposite was a large wooden door and the small plaque on the door read,

Professor Severus Snape

Potions Master

Acting Headmaster

Harry limped across to the door and taking a deep breath gave a soft knock on the heavy wooden surface. He heard immediate movement and the sound of muffled footsteps moving closer.

The door swung open and Harry attempted a friendly smile as Snape stood glowering at him.

'Potter, what the hell are you doing?' he barked, taking in the boys pale face and walking stick.

'Coming to get you for dinner sir.' Harry said evenly trying not to quake under the man's obvious anger.

'Idiot boy,' he snapped. 'Are you trying to do more damage to yourself? I bet Poppy hasn't given you permission to be wandering the halls of the castle.'

'Actually sir, she has. I have permission to go to the great hall for dinner and then come straight back. I just took a slight detour here to get you.'

Severus looked at the young teenager, stubbornly staring him down and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation.

'Noble as your sentiments surely are, Potter; there are very few people in that hall who would welcome my presence.'

'I would,' Harry said quietly and the two men stared at each other for a moment before the professor swore and turned around to grab a jumper from a hook behind the door. He pulled the jumper over his head and closed the door behind him, turning to face the teenager stood beside him.

'Come on then, I presume you came down here by floo?'

Harry nodded and followed Snape back to the fire, taking a handful of the powder he offered. Harry went first and stepped into the large corridor outside the hall, immediately hearing the noisy chatter of voices drifting through the open door. He took advantage of the moments quiet to lean his head against the stonework and take a few steadying breaths, not realising the professor had been so close behind him until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

'What are doing Harry?' the man said irritably. 'You're clearly not well enough for this.'

Harry turned, smiling faintly.

'It hurts too much to lie down,' he admitted quietly. 'I needed some distraction.'

Severus's expression softened and he nodded. 'You know not to eat too much; That it will upset your stomach after so many days on just nutrient potions?'

'Madam Pomfrey advised soup and just a few mouthfuls of the main to test my limits.'

'I agree with her, come on then,' he said moving to walk through the doors.

'Severus,' Harry stalled his voice quiet.

'What now?'

'I just wanted to say thank you. I will never forget what you did for me in that cave.'

Severus looked at the young man who had been the bane of his life for the last seven years and wondered how he could ever have hated him. He smiled faintly,

'You realise there are people in there who are going to be shocked to see you talking to me?'

'I want you to sit next to me,' Harry said as they walked towards the door. 'Although that will mean sitting with Sirius and Remus which I know is not fun for you.'

'Great! dinner with the wolf and the mangy mutt. This day gets better and better.'

'I hear the mangy mutt packs a punch with a stunning spell though,' Harry added cheekily and after a slight pause heard the man patiently walking beside him chuckle.

Those already seated in the great hall were startled when they realised the young boy walking in, leaning heavily on a cane was none other than Harry Potter; but even more impacting was the sight of Severus Snape walking beside him, one hand on the boys back for support and his face lit by a grin as he laughed at something Harry had said.

Nothing could have underlined Severus Snape's innocence more strongly than that image and it was this that Harry had been counting on. Harry gave a nod of acknowledgement to the new minister for magic who beamed a supportive smile his way and slid onto the bench between Ginny and Sirius, leaving Severus to sit opposite him.

'Snivellus,' Sirius offered in greeting.

'Mutt,' Severus replied deadpan.

Harry looked down to hide his smile and taking Ginny's hand in his beneath the table, tucked in to his soup.

**)O(**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N – This story will be continued in 'Recovery'. Here goes the last chapter. If you have followed me all this way, then thank you for reading and your reviews will be greatly appreciated.**

**)O(**

Official Business

Harry spoke very little during the meal, content to just listen to all of the laughter and chatter around the table. He was aware of how much attention he was getting but also noticed it felt different to the staring he was used to. They had all been through something terrible together now and he kept catching snippets of conversations about battles and difficult arrests. No one was looking at him with awe or suspicion, just occasional friendly concern.

Ginny kept a tight grip on his hand and Harry knew his godfather was watching every mouthful of food he ate. Harry managed a whole bowl of soup but declined any main course, happy to pick off Sirius's plate instead. Sirius grumbled as Harry nicked a roast potato and ate it with his fingers. 'Stop stealing my food brat,' he said crossly but no one near was fooled, knowing the man was loving the familiarity of having Harry so close.

Whilst everyone around tucked into pudding, Harry poured himself a cup of butter beer, thinking that would be as much as he could cope with tonight. He listened to Severus and Remus having a conversation about the rebuilding work going on in Hogsmeade; happy to hear the friendly if rather awkward attempt at friendship beginning. He was amused by his godfathers scowl at this. Sirius really was a bit like an overgrown kid.

As everyone finished off with hot drinks and began to stand and mingle, Harry was aware of Ron and Hermione coming to sit closer and Kingsley approaching with a tall, thin man Harry had never seen before.

'Harry, may we interrupt you,' he asked apologetically.

Harry turned around on the bench and made to stand but was stopped by the Minister.

'No, please don't get up on my account; I just wanted to introduce Eli Davis to you.'

The tall man with blond messy hair smiled warmly at him. 'Hello Mr Potter, it's a great pleasure to meet you and I'm sorry to interrupt your evening meal.'

'It's nice to meet you too. Are you working with Kingsley..erm, I mean the Minister.'

Kingsley laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'It's still Kingsley to you Harry.'

Eli smiled at the exchange and nodded. 'I work in the historical records department at the Ministry and it is my job to oversee the collection of statements from significant events. My teams have been interviewing everyone involved in the Battle of Hogwarts...'

'The Battle of Hogwarts?' Harry asked, his voice rising on a laugh. 'Is that what we're calling it?'

Eli nodded. 'That's what the history books will say, yes. We have plenty of details about what happened in the school and the forest but we still have a significant gap in the records and that is the mission that yourself, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger were engaged in over the last eight months. Would you consent to give testimony?' He addressed the question to all three teens and Harry felt his godfathers hand grip his shoulder protectively. He was about to answer when a low rumbling sound distracted him. Harry looked around in confusion and then amusement as he identified the source.

'Sirius, stop it!'

'What?' his godfather asked, a frown on his face.

'You're growling.'

Kingsley hid his laugh with a cough and Sirius looked suddenly bashful.

'Sorry, don't always realise I'm doing that.'

'Testimony?' Ron asked quietly. 'That sounds like a trial and Harry's already been through one of them at your lots hands.'

Eli threw up his hands, looking horrified. 'Oh no, please don't misunderstand. You can all refuse, it's completely voluntary. It's purely for the history books and we can take the statements anywhere you like, only...,' he glanced at Kingsley nervously and the Minister smoothly took over.

'There are quite a few people who want to hear it.'

'I don't understand?' Harry asked nervously. 'Am I in trouble for something?'

'Oh Harry,' Kingsley rubbed his face tiredly. 'I'm sorry son; I'm making a mess of this. Let's start again.'

He conjured armchairs for himself, Eli, Ron and Hermione and they all sat, now on an eye level with Harry. Sirius, Remus and Severus stood behind them to listen in and Harry was aware of Poppy hovering, getting ready to intervene if she though he looked too tired.

'OK,' Kingsley said,'starting from scratch. 'We would like to make a record for the history books of what has happened to you and how you defeated Voldermort. Often when people give historical testimony it is opened to Ministry officials and members of the wizarding community can apply to come if they think it might be useful to them. For example trainee aurors might listen to the testimony of a senior auror who has just won a battle. Are you all following?' Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded.

'Well, basically you have just defeated the most wanted dark wizard of all time. You hunted down five Horcruxes and managed to destroy them and have faced Voldermort on previous occasions and walked away. I can safely say that every senior ministry official, every auror and trainee auror and likely most of your friends and family will want to hear this tale.'

'You want us to talk in front of all those people?' Hermione squeaked nervously.

'Only if you're happy to,' Eli reassured.

Harry's mind raced and he was aware that his godfather was growling again which everyone was tactfully ignoring.

'This could be good,' he said quietly.

'Are you mental?' Ron exclaimed. 'I can't talk in front of all those people.'

Harry smiled sympathetically at his best friend. 'Ron, have your parents been asking you lots of questions about when we were away?'

Ron rolled his eyes. 'Constantly! Mum's been awful but I just tell her it's none of her business.'

'Why?' Harry asked quietly. 'Why haven't you answered their questions?'

'Well, because some of that stuff is hard to talk about.'

'Exactly,' Harry said softly. 'This way we could get it all out the way in one go. Tell the whole thing from start to finish and then we never have to talk about it again if we don't want to. No more questions Ron.'

There was a moments quiet and then Hermione asked tearfully. 'Would Harry have to talk about what happened? I mean after...after the forest.'

'On no!' Eli exclaimed; his expression horror stuck. 'Goodness, no. We know.., I mean there is enough evidence...he doesn't need to talk about that.'

Harry flashed Hermione a grateful look and then asked his friends. 'What do you think?'

'I think we should do it.' Hermione answered firmly and she looked questioningly at Ron who shrugged.

'Ok, but I'm not going to the ministry. Something bad happens to us every time we step foot in that place.'

'How about the room of requirements here?' Harry suggested and Kingsley nodded.

'I'm sure that would work. It is likely to be a full day, when would be a good time for you all?'

Harry paused and looked over his shoulder for the school nurse. Poppy immediately moved closer to see if he was alright and he smiled at her in reassurance.

'I'm not sure if I could manage a full day just now. Could we say in a fortnight?'

Eli nodded happily and patted his arm happily. 'That sounds just perfect.'

**)O(**

Exactly fourteen days later, the trio found themselves stood outside the large oak doors of the room of requirements looking nervously at each other. Harry looked much more like his old self. Thanks to Madam Pomfrey and an expert from St Mungos, all of his cuts were now thin white lines. The only bandages left were from the wound on his left side that was being stubborn about healing and his left hand which was hiding the fact that Bella had cut his little finger off. Harry had found he did not want people knowing that yet so Severus and Poppy had left his hand covered until he was ready. His right hip was still sore and he still had the limp and the cane. The three of them looked remarkably ordinary.

The room of requirements had adjusted itself to look like a large lecture hall, with the exception that instead of rows of chairs, there were hundreds of sofas. These were arranged in semi circles, each row higher than the other so everyone could see and at the front of the theatre style room were two large sofas, one each side of a roaring fireplace.

Eli stepped out of the room to join them by the doors and smiled reassuringly.

'Are you ready?' The three teenagers nodded nervously, very aware that everyone in the world they cared about was waiting for them in that room. Hermione's parents had been collected by a Ministry car that morning and even Ron brothers had flown back to England to hear their testimony.

'I think I'm going to be sick,' Ron mumbled and Hermione rubbed his back.

Over 500 witches and wizards were packed into the room and the noise of their chatter seemed deafening.

'Come on, let's get this over with,' Harry said firmly and pulled open the door. The room settled into hushed whispers as Eli and the three teenagers walked over to the front, Harry's limp slowing him down considerably.

Harry sat with Eli to the right of the fire and Ron and Hermione opposite on the left. Harry focused on the table in front of them to calm his nerves, watching as Eli spoke the charm that would amplify their voices to the whole of the vast room.

'Good Morning Minister, ladies and gentleman. We are here today to hear the testimony of Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. There will be five sessions with half hour breaks between each one. These sessions will be recorded in audio and visual form and will then be available as a public record to all who wish to access them. May I ask that you please refrain from any questions until the last session of the day?'

Eli paused and took a sip of water and then began the first question.

'If we may begin with your first year at Hogwarts...?'

**)O(**

Never had an audience paid such rapt attention as this one. They listened as they heard the tale of the philosopher's stone, giant chess boards and possessed school professors; hidden chambers, giant basilisks and Horcrux infested diaries.

When they had reached the third year, there was sadness and sympathy as Harry described publically for the first time, the circumstances surrounding his home life and how he had come to run away.

Ron smiled as he realised that Sirius's growling was loud enough to be picked up by the recording charm and would be heard by everyone who ever watched the interview.

There were gasps as the crimes of Wormtail were revealed and the challenges and horrors of the triwizard cup described. You could have heard a pin drop as Harry described Cedric Diggory's last moments and the year of practical exile that had followed for him.

Hermione had kindly taken over when they came to Professor Umbridge's reign at Hogwarts and she had held nothing back as she described the woman's punishment and active bullying of Harry. They described the fight in the department of mysteries and how Sirius had come so close to death; only saved by Ron's shielding charm.

Harry had taken over to explain Dumbledore's last year at Hogwarts and how he had first found about the Horcrux's and what must be done to finally defeat Voldermort. He recounted the prophecy that had started the whole thing and the year's events, right up to that fateful moment on the astronomy tour.

Then they had finally reached the bit that everyone was so anxious to hear; The last eight months.

Once started, it flowed more easily than they had expected, although Harry was aware that with every danger overcome and every injury survived, the Weasley's and Hermione's parents sank lower in their chairs.

There were good reasons why they had kept these experiences to themselves until now. When Hermione described their encounter with Nagini at Godrics Hollow and how badly hurt Harry had been afterwards; Harry glanced up to see Sirius with his head in his hands and his head of house sobbing into a tissue.

Ron took over to explain about the sword of Godric Gryffidor and how he had pulled Harry unconscious from the lake and destroyed the locket Horcrux.

He continued on to their capture and imprisonment at Malfoy Manor and haltingly told what had happened to Hermione there. Hermione kept her gaze firmly on her clasped hands throughout, which was just as well as her mother was sobbing onto Tonk's shoulder and Mr Granger sat shock ridden; his face grey with grief.

When Ron described their rescue by Dobby, it was Harry's turn to fight for composure. A fight he lost as he wiped his face with a tissue and blew his nose in front of half the wizard population of Britain.

There were gasps when they told of their experiences in Gringott's and the fight to destroy the remaining Horcrux's which brought them right up to the battle of Hogwarts.

There was a pause and everyone looked to Harry, knowing the rest of the story was his.

He started with his walk to Dumbledore's office and watching Severus's memories in the pensieve, describing calmly the moment he realised that he was the seventh horcrux and what that meant. There was absolute silence as he described walking through the forest and standing before the dark wizard with no wand and no expectation to survive. Harry quietly spoke of feeling the curse hit his side and everything going black.

Every eye in the room automatically flew to the cane propped up against the sofa, understanding that the limp was the price the young man had paid for his bravery.

'...and the rest you know.' Harry finished quietly, looking to Eli for guidance.

The questions were brief and over much sooner than Harry had expected. The three friends watched as the crowd filed out quietly, all slumped back against the sofa with exhaustion.

'You were right mate,' Ron said thoughtfully. 'It feels great to know that's done.'

'Do you ever wish you had sat in a different carriage on the train that day,' Harry asked seriously and Ron leant forward his expression grave. 'Not for a single second mate. Not for a single second.'

Both men stood and embraced, oblivious to the witches and wizards that were still in the room; only moving slightly to allow Hermione into the hug. The three of them stood like that for what felt like hours, crying, laughing and generally letting go of six years of tension and danger.

When they finally broke apart, they saw their families hovering near the front rows, all looking teary eyed.

'So,' said Harry cheerfully. 'Seventh year at Hogwarts?'

'Thinking about it,' Ron said seriously.

'Yeah, we really should take our exams.'

'Hermione!' they both groaned walking towards their waiting friends.

Harry walked into his godfathers arms and laid his head on Sirius shoulder, watching with a quiet smile as Ron was fussed over by his brothers and Hermione held tightly between two sobbing parents.

The future was waiting for them and he for one couldn't wait.

**)O( **

**A/N – Well I hope you enjoyed reading this as much I enjoyed creating it. **

**I am waiting untill I have 100 reviews for this story before posting the first chapter of the sequel 'Recovery.'**

**Held to ransom by an evil writer - Ha!**

**Kendra **

**)O(**


	19. Chapter 19

**)O(**

The first chapter of the sequel 'Recovery' is now available via my profile page. Enjoy and I hope it has been worth the wait.

Blessings,

Kendra

**)O(**


End file.
